Zodiac Sigh!
by GaleaAponeurotica
Summary: As Shizuru finally finds a decent job, little she knew that her boss will be a pain in the neck!
1. Introduction

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Summary: As Shizuru finally finds a decent job, little she knew that her boss will be a pain in the neck!

Introduction:

_What makes a Leo man?_

A leonine man is the most dominant, spontaneously creative and extrovert of all the zodiacal characters. In grandeur of manner, splendor of bearing and magnanimity of personality, they are the monarch's among humans as the lion is king of beasts. They are ambitious, courageous, dominant, strong willed, positive, independent, self-confident there is no such a word as doubt in their vocabularies, and they are self-controlled. Born leaders, either in support of, or in revolt against, the _status quo_. They are at their most effective when in a position of command, their personal magnetism and innate courtesy of mind bringing out the best of loyalty from subordinates. They are uncomplicated, knowing exactly what they want and using all their energies, creativeness and resolution to get it, as well as being certain that they will get whatever they are after. Their followers know where they are with Leonians. Leonians think and act bigger than others would normally dare; the ambitiousness of their schemes and idealism sometimes daunt their followers, their practical hardheadedness and ability to go straight to the heart of any problem reassures those who depend on them. If Leonians meet with setbacks, they thrive on the adversity.

In professional life, they do well at any vocation at which there is room at the top. As politicians, they are content with nothing less than a powerful position in government. In business, they may be the chairperson of their company's board, or at least directors or managers. They are excellent organizers and overseers, often laying the groundwork for new projects. If from the artisan ranks of society, they will aspire to become the boss, partly because they are ambitious by nature, partly because they dislike manual labor, preferring to take charge of others doing it.

_What makes a Virgo woman?_

It is sometimes thought of as a potentially creative girl, delicately lovely; sometimes as a somewhat older woman, intelligent but rather pedantic and spinsterish. The latter impression is sometimes confirmed by the Virgoan preciseness, refinement, fastidious love of cleanliness, hygiene and good order, conventionality and aristocratic attitude of reserve. They are usually observant, shrewd, critically inclined, judicious, patient, practical supporters of the _status quo_, and tend toward conservatism in all departments of life. On the surface they are emotionally cold, and sometimes this goes deeper, for their habit of suppressing their natural kindness may in the end cause it to atrophy, with the result that they shrink from committing themselves to friendship, make few relationships, and those they do make they are careful to keep superficial.

They are intellectually enquiring, methodical and logical, studious and teachable. They combine mental ingenuity with the ability to produce a clear analysis of the most complicated problems. They have an excellent eye for detail but they may be so meticulous that they neglect larger issues.

With these qualities, they are better as subordinates than leaders. Responsibility irks them and they often lack the breadth of strategic vision that a leader needs Virgoans are essentially tacticians, admirable in the attainment of limited objectives. Their self-distrust is something they project on to other people and tends to make them exacting employers, though in the demands they make on those under them they temper this attitude with justice. They have potential abilities in the arts, sciences and languages. Language especially they use correctly, clearly, consciously and formally, as grammarians and etymologists rather than for literary interests, yet they are likely to have a good memory for apt quotations. Although they are well suited for careers in machine drawing, surveying and similar occupations, they are better fitted for a job in a library or office than a workshop.

Source: 


	2. Chapter 1

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: I just love this anime couple! By the way, the Yu Yu Hakusho characters mention here is rightfully own by its anime creator and I only own this story and few original ones. Thanks!

Chapter 1 – Classy suit; trashy tale

"Oh, hell! I just don't know what to do!" Shizuru screamed as she tossed her hair off her shoulder in an appalling and unfeminine way.

If there can be only one factor that gives her the blast in the head, it would be the deadlines. She has been so over worked that at one point she does not recognize herself in the mirror. Her office suit she bought only last week turns out that it already aged out of fashion. An exciting job that she thought it would work out perfectly rear its ugly head as being the secretary of Database Corporation called Goliath is taking over its own labor woes and simultaneous bankruptcies. Mr. Butajiri, the CEO of this mammoth company feels it's like stepping into its peak of the iceberg ready for a freefall.

Shizuru was so worried that her boss might resign leaving the company in shambles. Her desk is full of piled unfinished paper works that by the sight of it, anybody can faint in no time. She forces herself to type and finish the letter of extended credit line from the bank until stress took over her body.

"Ms. Kuwabara! What are you doing? I had no time dealing your laziness over and over again." He shouted as if speakers were inches away from her ears.

Ever since Shizuru got this job by online application, she thought to herself that it was going to be a breeze. A decent income enough to pay for her rent and other bills, a perfect bird's eye view of urban Tokyo and wearing a classic office feminine suit means you are a stabled adult. Nevertheless, a big no snaps in her mind! Whoever told her that this kind of a job is something that everybody dreams of…think again!

Everyday of the week, all the stress slams in your face by the time you step right into the office. A yelling boss reminding everyone's deadline and worst, his unpleasant attitude towards his subordinates, and hell is here if you're highly priced and well-typed documents will suddenly meets it's demise in a blink of an eye. For the highly cerebral individual, this means he is going to trash your papers without even bothering to read.

Three months of work is like ten years in hell if you are involved in this kind of situation. She feels like a prison inmate counting the days he needs in order to let himself taste the true freedom.

_Speaking of freedom, is this all I ever wanted?_ Shizuru asked herself as she redone her paperwork for the second time.

By the time she graduated from college, she spent two months living in her parents' house in order for her to prepare the transition. Leaving home permanently is something all teens wanted and since she became independent and adult, she doesn't need their help anymore. She was so extremely happy until that final day came. She said good-bye to her parents and her brother as she left them in search of greener pastures in the urban Tokyo. She remembers clearly on that day humming her favorite tunes. She dreams of a big or even a three-bedroom apartment and being financially independent.

However, expectations have its own fate as if it has a soul of its own.

Tokyo is great but only in pictures as she bravely fought the waves of people. She was so shock that she even calls it "transitional urban horror." She did not expect that this city was so large, dizzying and worst, robotic. People would run selfishly into the streets trying to catch the early subway train. They don't talk like the casual prefecture-scene of rural people who happily talk about their agricultural products. Here, time is your enemy. If time would fly so fast, people would start to curse their watches and themselves.

_Is this all I wanted?_

Yes and No.

Yes, in terms of stability and freedom.

No, in terms of pressure and stress.

No wonder nightclubs and karaoke bars are a big business hit as employees started to swarm these kinds of places. Dislodging stress is a must for every employee as their hard earn money will go all of these "pleasure banks". The next day meets an ugly reality of working again for the 'end-of-the-day-treat-yourself' routine.

Shizuru finally stood up as she carefully handed her finished and edited document to Mr. Butajiri. He is no laughing matter when she faces up with him not minding what she looks like right now.

He carefully glazes the lines of her paper as she started to pray that this would make him smile. She force her brain to excrete all with it's juice into this letter. Unfortunately, facial lines means a hint of disaster is coming.

"This is rubbish! Do you really want this company to extinct?" Butajiri-san said with a rage in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Telling the bank about how much I owe is an absolute sin! Surely, it will be denied by this."

"I am just honest to…"

"Honest, my foot! In the business world, there is no such thing as honesty. We are living in a world of shrewd, manipulation and deceit. It was every corporation of itself. With this kind of attitude, I don't think you are going to survive in a day…or even an hour.

He turns his back as he crumpled the paper. All she could hear is a thup-pup sound of a discarded paper; thrown in the metal mesh trashcan.

She can feel she can cry any minute but force her eyes to shut.

She sat down at her computer seat flatly and began to reflect.

--

She came home to her one-bedroom apartment with the same appearance she first came here.

Empty.

Well, not much of empty but a few second-hand furniture's that is obviously bought from a warehouse. A decent couch, small almost obsolete TV and a reliable table set for multi-purpose task…eating, writing and short sleeping.

She feels as damn tired as her body plopped into the couch. These three hellish months, her body takes to its toll as her healthy habits vanished without a trace. She couldn't get an eight hour sleep, start skipping meals and dark eye circles began appearing.

"I feel so fed up that standing and walking to my bedroom is quite a chore." She said to herself making her mind as sane as possible.

Her cell phone rang to its monotonous tone. Picking it up requires maximum shoulder and elbow muscles…and not to mention hand, too. She feels that doing that makes her energy levels lowered to it's negative state.

"Hello, Shizuru speaking." She said faintly.

"Shizuru, I just can't take it any longer!!!!! I want to resign from that dog pound!!!!" she said almost crying hysterically as if she has just absorb her tidal stress.

"Way to go! You are not alone." She said happily as she sat straight not minding the tardiness overcoming her.

"I just wanted to go back to Tochigi prefecture and start all over again. I hate urban life."

"Really, starting all over again is like…"

"I don't care if it would take me forever to do it. I have no choice and mentally I just can't take work pressure."

Shizuru mind cleared up as her officemate, Tomomi Otsuji, has a decision that would pivot her life. Sure, starting all over again is like returning to the home base defeated in urban war. She is lucky to have understanding parents but to her, it is not.

Returning home means, she is not yet ready to become independent. Since she and her parents have some issues about being so 'I-can-handle-myself' attitude, she started to feel the retribution of lashing her tongue out. She can say what she has in mind as long as critical idea satisfies her.

Nevertheless, not everybody seems to be please.

Every word that comes out from her mouth means it all. If understanding and empathy would gave way, its like punching a small hole where water burst out uncontrollably until the wall gives in to destruction.

She couldn't help herself in any other way.

"I guess escaping from your past is difficult to ignore. Once you cut it, never can mend it." Shizuru murmured.

"Escape from the death chamber is survival, Shizuru." Tomomi insist her stand. "If I stay another minute perhaps insanity would totally take me over."

Shizuru sighed as if she was right all along but for her, an option of returning home is her last card to draw.

_I can't give up now. _

_Decision must be made in times like this!_

Shizuru listen intensively to Tomomi's plans as she might get an idea for Monday morning showdown.

--

Saturday is the day when Shizuru needs sometime to exercise turns out to be typing her resignation letter. Writing it is like composing a death note for the employer but a million dollar contract for the employee. She made three attempts to perfect her winning words of "praise and joy".

**Mr. Butajiri**

Chief Exeutive Officer

Goliath Database Corporation

Dear Sir

I wish to tender my resignation effective May 11, 2007. I feel I had reached the point of my professional career that I have to move on and seek other challenges.

I would like to take this opportunity to express my sincerest thanks and appreciation for giving me the opportunity to work for Goliath Database Corporation. I would to say thank you to all the staff that had made my stay a very pleasant and wonderful one.

Cordially,

**Shizuru Kuwabara**

Office Secretary

She couldn't believe she wrote the words _pleasant and wonderful one_ since it made her puke for more. Oh well, that is the game of gaining and losing since life itself is full of gains and loses. Passing this letter is the hardest thing to do since this would surely blow his head to the sky.

She stared at the classified ads placed beside her computer in case he was going to fire her unexpectedly. An ad read this way:

Wanted: Office Secretary

Willing to work in small but promising

Corporation. High pay with excellent

Health benefits.

Contact immediately

The ad looks so simple yet tempting. She suddenly remembers Mr. Butajiri's words of unscrupulous world of business as if they are wolves disguised in sheepskin. It looks tame but ready to attack when the prey is near.

Somehow, the risk of falling into a booby trap is worst than being fired.

However, a motto of "Fortune favors the bold." is at her side.

She needs to get away.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 2

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 2 – Revenge of the lowly Subordinate!

"You're leaving?" Mr. Butajiri said in disbelief.

If ears can be judgmental like its cousin, the mouth, it would be a war of the opposing words. For the first time, Shizuru saw the calm and sheep-like attitude boss of hers waning from her resignation letter. It was indeed a bold move from her as she is not the type of person who could quit the game. However, if situations need a sudden change of history and a survival of its integrity, she may choose to be unconventional.

"I'm giving you a two-week notice, sir. Being part of this incredible corporation is already an honor."

Her paranoia instincts are acting up against it's superego sibling.

_Honor? When this word became so applicable to this type of environment whereas this creep is giving you the itch?_

_Every day, you have waived yourself to get through for a day and now you are getting the nerve to say an honor? Who paid you to advertise that anyway?_

Mr. Butajiri's face turned himself from meek sheep to a growling sinister wolf as he said something that would make her retreat the words.

"You may leave this corporation right now."

"That easy?" she questions.

"You've done enough damage for today." He said as he places her letter in the "out" file.

Surprisingly, this boss knows how to treat his employees down to the lowest level as Shizuru immediately left him in his private office. She started to pick up the empty box as she began to fill up her things. Her co-employees didn't seem to be disturb for they had already been a part of Mr. Butajiri's "body and soul". They seem to be lifeless, empty shells and worst, work like machines.

I don't want to be part of this! Never again will I step into this inferno.

As soon as she finishes packing up, her main problem now is to transport four medium-size boxes to her home. If only she has a car, it would be a smooth ride. Calling a taxi is another thing but doing it is expensive as it would take her at least Y4, 500 from her ever slim wallet. Shelling it out is already far from her mind.

She carried one box at a time down to the building's main lobby as she glance at Tomomi's office table. It was all clean and worst she was gone. I wonder how she was able to carry her things in a flash. She thought in deep sense. As she got herself into the elevator, she meet the man who is so striking that she almost dropped the box that she was carrying.

A long raven-black hair transcends from his head to shoulders as she observed to be fragile looking yet sturdy strands, his scar drives vertically down to his face and the most intriguing is his deep blue eyes that sends her to heaven immediately. He stands so tall and proud as if Shizuru started to think that he might be a CEO, too.

She couldn't help herself feeling all the blood rushing up to her face. A blush might be noticeable to anyone aboard in the elevator. She manages to get a slight glimpse of this dreamy man. If this man is her chief executive officer then she should have done 365 hours of consecutive overtime. As if Shizuru would think she was his secretary, there must be a scandalous relationship. Her mind is going hentai as she remembers reading in an article in the daily tabloid. A certain CEO-secretary relationship is on the rise in an unprecedented manner. Juicy stories reveal illegal romance of how a boss divorces his wife just to be his mistress. Worst, urban legend of 'behind close doors' starts to vamp up women's imagination. No wonder a salary in a high polish corporation is the sought after of females these days.

The elevator door opened automatically as she realizes they were now in the ground floor. The man exited first as Shizuru tries to catch up with him. However, he was too fast for her as she stumbles into the ground. A loud crash of her office tools were all over the floor. The man stops at his tracks as he went back towards her.

_Stupid shoe heels! This is humiliating! _She thought cursing her own lowly shoes.

"Need help?" The man asked.

Shizuru looked up to him and lo and behold, her prayers answered her pleas in an overdue time. Her prince 'rescues' her as he hurriedly picked up the ball pens, folders, computer diskettes and calculator. He packed it in her box as she tries to fix herself up.

"Sir, I would like too…"

Shizuru spoke in an empty space as she saw the sight of her prince gone. Well, not exactly, as he was now outside of the building trying to call his driver to pick him up. She saw a luxurious black Aston Martin car park in front of him. A driver immediately opens the door for him as he rides inside like a royal person. The sight of him slowly fades from her as she kneel herself to pick up the box left.

"He must be rich."

If only she could ask his name or even say 'thank you' is enough to start a lengthy conversation. Nevertheless, he was gone in a flash of a lightning. Does he work here in this building? If he is a CEO, what company does he own or manages? Is he single? Perhaps the most important question of all is…

Will I ever see you again?

--

Sakyo rides into his black Aston Martin car and close the door beside him. A woman started to pick up the box as she searches for him. Too late, the car drove away from the building. He knew she was going to say something but he can't stay longer. He needs to attend an important meeting with his subordinates on how to overtake the rival Goliath Database Corporation. For now, his own company, Purple Eye DBC, began crawling up from its roots. He started this company barely three years with a starting investment of Y448, 000. Now, it climbs from 120th spot to 10th spot of being the most promising company of all Tokyo businesses. In fact, he is few steps away from being the youngest and self-made billionaire.

Sakyo Valdez is something that every chairperson fears. He is the most dynamic, creative and the best leader in managing his employees. Delegating the task to his colleagues and subordinates is a mandatory rule. Earning respect from them is necessary for he needs them, in addition, function the company properly. Just like a pyramid, he stand on the top as the peak falls when the base of the pyramid is not closely compact to support the upper structures.

His masterful touch of dealing the problems, thinking of solutions and executing them leaves the employees in awe. The company's net profit skyrocketed from the limited graphs as some business analyst started to think who this person is. Why did he succeed in a fast manner? Did he inherit some money for him to invest that easily? No! He knew how things should be done and he did it with unquestionable leadership. Just like a military tactician, he analyzes every angle of opportunity from his strengths and weaknesses. Additionally, his enemy's availability and vulnerability provide him an idea how to tackle him.

The book of Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" is like a bible to him. Ever since he was a teenager, his father bought him that book for his sixteenth birthday. At first, he thought it was a historical military novel. However, when he read it change his life forever. It became a ticket for him on how to succeed in life by knowing yourself who you really are. It provides a general rule on how to be a leader, how to manage an army and how to maximize your resources. Let's put it this way.

A General is like a CEO of the company.

A group of semi-generals is like the CEO's semi-subordinates.

An army is like a group of employees.

The building is like the military camp.

The enemies are like the company's rivals.

The military map is like the stock market.

Lastly, the Kings of other countries are like the business analysts from the government.

Analyzing every bit of it and mastering them makes him invincible from self-destruction. Sakyo is quiet but purposeful as he unleashes his power that nobody from his surrounding sees it coming. Unless of course, if you have spies, then it is much better to avoid his wrath in order to be alive for another day. He manipulates figures as if there were chess pieces. He is indeed unstoppable. Even CEOs in their later stages in their lives revitalize the stories if he was in their younger years.

He remembers a brown-eyed girl he meets in the building's lobby. Her face fascinates him as he wonders if she works there. If it is, she must be working for his rival Goliath DBC.

_Working as what type of job?_ He wonders.

If she is a creative consultant, he has to win her for he needs another feather in the company's cap. If she is a marketing officer, he needs her for it will make the company as a primary endorser of products.

What if she is working as a secretary?

A secretary is the first and foremost priority in his list since he needs at least three of them. Like a press secretary for dealing the TV and newspaper journalists since they were in the constant surveillance of his life and the company. A financial secretary who would track on in the company's spending since it was slightly out of control. Lastly, an office secretary who would eventually organize his crazy work that would need straightening.

The last one will have the opportunity working with him closely.

--

Shizuru brought the last box from the taxi, as she was able to get out from that dungeon. She feels like she wants to sing "Alleluia" in the bathroom. No more Mr. Butajiri's constant nagging on how the deadline would be met.

Somehow, she needs to find another job to meet the financial demands from her apartment.

That would require another challenging phase on how to find a new and sincere company. For now, she develops a phobia in applying which employer serves best between her and the company's interest.

She opened her computer in order for her to research which one stands out. By the way, she also needs to revise her resume to she will face another wave of applicants. She was surfing the net when her eyes caught her attention. It went out from the ad a few days ago when she was composing her resignation letter.

A small company called Purple Eye DBC is looking for employees with secretarial backgrounds. As if the flow of fate is in her favor, she applied online and submitted her resume. For once, she was able to do things that will be easy in her part and that is typing and doing it electronically.

These days are sure easy when time is your enemy.

Computers today serve it primary purpose…convenience.

Shizuru glance at her watch as it was now 9:00 pm and amazingly, she was able to beat that time for dinner! She was so glad that her office nightmares were over. She can now relax and plan carefully for tomorrow. Her future is unpredictable for she prays it would be in her favor. Planning is excellent but fate can be sometimes unfair especially it will ruin your hard worked plans that would only destroy by seconds.

She turns off her computer as she went to her bedroom. It was peace and quiet. It was far away from the bustle and hustle of city like. Her bedroom serves as if a meditating retreat for it re-energizes her whole being. She undresses herself and slips to her nightgown. It was a nice feeling as if the wind refreshes her. She lies down as she stares up in the ceiling. Finally, her eyes shut for another day is yet to come.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 3

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 3 – Ready for the Big Day!

It was going to be a one – week vacation now, since she needs all the rest to recharge her system. If only she has servants ready to wake her up, dress her and even feed her with the most fanciful breakfast would be great!

Or maybe so…

Shizuru never assumed that the online application process would be that easy since there are few applicants. Purple Eye DBC is such a small name once you put it in a resume. It is as if silver eggs displayed in it where supervisors' eyes will sparkle to its radiance. However, a call from them would be a long and dead waiting like a death march in war. She got up from the bed feeling victorious since she does not have to rush the time. Besides, it is only seven o' clock and subway rush has been out of her schedule for now. Walking slowly is such a therapeutic way to ease her body. It was her first experience in relaxation since she left that greedy company who doesn't recognized the employees hard work. Her nightgown flows effortlessly against the wind.

The kitchen is so incorrupt and clean since she doesn't have time to cook. For now, it will become dirty and smelly. She wants to prepare a heavy breakfast since it's been awhile to eat one. Well, the menu for today will be such a humongous feast. She opened the refrigerator and pick up two brown eggs, prepared two bacon slices and a carton of milk. A loaf of bread is sitting above the dining table, which she needs it for toasting.

As she prepares the skillet and places it above the stove, Shizuru asked oneself where the man works. The man with such lovely blue eyes has been immortalizing in her dreams. As she cooks for her breakfast, she was querying if ever she could get his name. Speaking of dreams, she fantasized of him last night as if he was right beside her with his arms wrapped unto her. It was so romantic that she couldn't speak and describe at all!

Maybe…

She finished her task for quite some time as she prepares the plate at the kitchen countertop. The food was excellent, as she couldn't help herself feeling the entire flavor that her tongue asks for. She decided to eat in her couch and watch what is showing in the TV. It has been her habit since it would be enjoyable to see something rather than eating alone with a bore.

She picked up the remote control as she pushes the "on" button. She sat down with a plate in her other hand. Business news is up on TV concerning the stock markets, foreign exchanges and an exclusive interview with the man of the hour…

Sakyo Valdez.

His picture flashes on the screen as Shizuru almost drop the fork into her plate. A man with his long black hair and blue eyes makes her more interested towards the program. Her heart was beating so fast that she doesn't know if that beating came from the cholesterol-rich eggs and bacons or him.

Probably him.

She pushes the volume of the remote control into "high" until it is audible enough for her to hear it. She continues to chew her food until the interview came with the formality. The interviewer is a distinct journalist with an extensive experience in business. He reported that the man was about to be interviewed is a man rising so fast that even veteran CEOs were kept wondering from his unprecedented accomplishment.

The interview goes like this:

_**TV interviewer**__: "Welcome to channel 7, Mr. Valdez and thank you for accepting our invitation to interview you."_

_**Sakyo V**__.: "My pleasure"_

His voice melts Shizuru's heart, mind and soul instantly.

_**TV interviewer**__: "First of all, I would like to say congratulations for being the youngest CEO of the year! Viewers want to know what your secret behind the tremendous success._

_**Sakyo V**__.: "Thank you for your remarks. There is no secret regarding my success on how I became the youngest CEO of the year. I worked hard and listened intently from my employees on how things were going right or wrong. Creativity comes from the employees but stern leadership comes from the CEO."_

_**TV interviewer**__: "How do you keep your leadership stern?"_

_**Sakyo V**__.: "I kept my leadership stern by showing my employees about my capabilities. I made no excuses about the decisions I made. Sure, I make mistakes sometimes but I'm prepared to back it up."_

_**TV interviewer**__: "Regarding lay-offs from the employees of other companies, how does your company keep that in a low status?"_

_**Sakyo V**__.: "It is all about the creativity from both the employees and the CEO himself. I do admit I am not fond of details. My ideas were base on 'big pictures' and sometimes it is a constant re-invention of your products that keeps it alluring. Besides, many employees who are dependent on this company and my job are to keep it intact and to keep my leadership firm._

_**TV interviewer**__: "What are your plans for the company?"_

_**Sakyo V**__.: "There are two plans that I have for the company. First, make this company growing and meeting the consumer's demands. Second, make this company reach the number one spot in terms of company performance. As of today, the company sits on number tenth spot."_

_**TV interviewer**__: "Thank you for your time and I wish the best of luck for your company."_

_**Sakyo V**__.: "It was not luck but efforts as well."_

He smiled at his interviewer and gave him a vigorous and tight handshake.

_**TV interviewer**__: "There you go, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Sakyo Valdez, CEO of Purple Eye Database Corporation. That will be it for today's program and thank you for watching. I'll see you next week."_

Purple Eye Database Corporation.

He must be kidding.

Shizuru's eyes were wide open, as she could not believe the man she met last week is him. Truly him and as if her wish came true, she finally knows his name.

Sakyo Valdez.

She murmured his name repeatedly as if it was her mantra. She ate her breakfast so fast that the flash of his image boosted her appetite. She immediately went into her kitchen as she finishes her chore. Her lips went into humming as if she was flying in the air, feeling the love from her newfound CEO. However, something bothers her…a stinking smell. She decided to give herself some bath as time is running so fast for her. The bathroom is indeed a place for amateur singers as she strolled away towards it. Shizuru's songs were mostly romance and pop. It uplifts her mood as she entered the bathroom for her daily shower.

* * *

The phone rang loudly in Sakyo's office that he knew it came from his colleagues. They gave him congratulatory remarks about his performance. He smiled and said 'thank you' to every one of them. Deep down inside his heart, he knew he wasn't satisfied about it. His ambition to be number one became his obsession as if; it was a fuel for him.

Such tremendous acclaims make his ego bolstered as his life occupies the art of winning. If things were in his way, he should be on top of the business world today. Praises bestows increment in employees' morale to keep this company alive and kicking. However, for him, it meant a trophy.

Right now, his only concern is to beat his bitter rival, Goliath Database Corporation. If he can achieve that, the audiences will definitely proclaim the newly crown king with all its glory.

There can be only one.

* * *

Shizuru received a message from the human resources department of Purple Eye DBC about her application. The head of HR department told her to be ready by tomorrow at 9:00 am and bring her resume again. Shizuru gave her a gratitude for the appointment as she gave her the assurance that she will be there tomorrow morning.

Of course, she has every reason to be early since Sakyo will be there working. At least, if she could get a good glimpse of him in person one more time, it will give her the bliss.

She could not help herself but to smile.

* * *

Shizuru stepped out from the taxicab as she thanked the driver for taking her to the Tokyo main business street. She examines the tall and futuristic-design buildings, as she could not believe a "small" company she applied. The entrance doors were automatically open as she entered. Everywhere you go; there are people with well-tailored suits strutting around with their heads up high. There must be some sort of proper way to walk around feeling a little bit of a model.

Shizuru was so excited that she marvels around the ground floor; arranged with simple yet visually stimulating figures, almost forgetting that she has an appointment. She hurriedly searched for the elevator and just in time, she made it through in a packed vertical shuttle.

However, a blunder from Shizuru's part overcomes her.

_What floor is Purple Eye DBC head office located?_ She cited worriedly.

She wanted to slap her forehead with her hand as she neglected to ask the main receptionist below the ground floor. She glanced at her watch and it will be ten minutes to nine. Shizuru looked around as if clues should be around here, somewhere. She spotted an employee with an identification card pinned in his chest. Her eyes were fix and instincts were right all along. He was indeed an employee from Purple Eye DBC. The elevator stops at nineteenth floor as he exits from it. Shizuru followed next as her eyes made a teary appearance.

The main office of Purple Eye DBC looks astounding as the natural sunlight from the outside illuminates the office interiors. The glass and metal frames of the door were so brightly polish that she guessed it might be newly build. Wooden floors were so shiny that leaves Shizuru worried if underneath her skirt will reflect below it.

She knew she prepares for this big day as some applicants were already there sitting at the front office. Shizuru inquired the receptionist for her name as she nodded that she was right on time. The receptionist requested her to sit along with them, for the interviewer will be the CEO himself.

CEO himself?

That is so strange. Usually, the head of human resources were the ones who handle the initial interview for applicants. However, this company seems to be interested with first hand candidates. Shizuru noticed that three people were sitted as she conjectures where the rest of it is. She remembers when she applied in her former employer, Goliath DBC, there were so many of them that she believed it would never end.

Probably, other applicants think this "small" company is a low paying job.

However, not anyone cerebrates that way.

One of the assistants called the applicant who first came here in the office. He stood up and nervously entered into the room. Shizuru's nerves became weak and pale as her mental being went blank. What about the questions, will it be hard? What about her answers, will it be wrong? Will he ask questions regarding databases?

Hope not.

One by one, the applicant went outside, from the CEO's office, smiling as he made a fist signifying that he was successful with it. She knew he became victorious as he called his wife from his mobile phone. He told her that he got the job that he was longing for.

She hopes that way, too.

_Goodness, I badly want this job. Don't keep me hanging from my woes._

* * *

Sakyo thanked the applicant for being on time for his interview as he called the next applicant to enter and evaluate. He picked up the resume as his eyes were in surprised state. It was a brown-haired woman whom he met weeks ago in the building where he helped her. It was amazingly coincidental that her resume fits into the type of description where he needs an office secretary the most…

…in his private office.

* * *

One of the staff, who volunteers to assist the applicants for that day, called Shizuru's name. She stood up fast from her seat as her instincts notice something odd. Her resume drops and spreads all over the floor as she forgot that it was place above her lap. She took a deep breath and walk towards the door reminding her, this is not an execution.

This is only an interview.

She can feel herself being a 'dead woman walking' who can sweat without even tiring her muscles. Why does she appear to be so tense? She has every reason why she is so, because Mr. Valdez will be the one asking her questions that requires a lot of intellectual response from her. Is this a big deal? Of course, she recalls the interview a few days ago, on how Sakyo was so calm and inevasible regarding the questions that thrown at him. Will she faint during the oral examination? She was hoping it would not happen because this could shame her reputation as a former Goliath DBC employee.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 4

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 4 – Mortified Answers; Dreamy State

Shizuru went inside the spacious and air-conditioned room with her hands shaking and sweating. Walking through it requires a lot of mental and physical inflation as her body began to feel it's ambiance. The door behind her closed completely. She sees him sitting behind the luxurious mahogany table with sparkling chandeliers hanging above from the ceiling. As she steps in, she could not hear any footsteps echoing in her ears. Why is it so? It is because of fine Persian rug lays flatly onto the floor as she assumes that it cost an employee's salary for four years. He was so handsome and neat that strangers will instantly recognizes that he is the CEO, indeed! He was wearing a black-colored Armani suit that she estimates that it costs $3,000. His head flexed, studying her resume as she finally reaches the table and adjusts her voice.

"Good morning, sir." She said as if her voice faded from the air.

"Good morning! Have a seat, please," he suggested.

She sat at the chair feeling like a queen. The chair, she thought, must be expensive from thousand to ten thousand dollars as she can feel the fine leather and cushion. His office was bright with blazing sunshine as she can clearly see the Tokyo skylines in panoramic view. It left her with a big visual glow, as it was the view that makes her believe that she was in heaven.

Sakyo lift up his head as he observes a female applicant who had just seated. His gaze penetrated the very depths of her heart. She was presentable and neat. Her brown eyes sparkle with the morning light as he smiles at her. He began to ask questions.

"What makes you an important employee?"

Shizuru was surprised but recovered quickly. She thought that he was going to ask about her previous experiences. She was caught off-guard with an unconventional question as she calmly gave him her answer.

"My assets make me an important employee such as hard work and prompt submissions of paper works."

"Do those make you stand out from the rest?"

"In my opinion and experience, yes I am."

"You were previously employed by the Goliath DBC. Tell me, why did you resign from them? As far as I know, it was a good company."

Shizuru needs to tell the truth about the overtime and underpaid conditions that she underwent through but she must be careful. She analyzes that her answers will determine if she can make a suitable employee or not. Things may be out of hand and it might jeopardize her chance to be hire.

"I left the company to pursue new heights in my career."

"What are those 'new heights'? I believed that Goliath DBC employees do not need it since they are working under the supreme leadership of Mr. Butajiri. His company is in number one spot for ten years in terms of company performance." He notifies her.

Shizuru quickly knew that he based his questions on her answers given. He must be probing her work personality and she thought he was smart in handling the interviews upfront. She became silent for a while thinking for the right response.

He was waiting for an answer.

He was decompounding at every angle of her.

She finally spoke with a stern voice…

"Those were my ambitions to be a top secretary in a top company like yours. One of my ambitions too, is to work closely with the fastest rising CEO, and that is you."

That answer gave Shizuru a winning moment as if she was in the beauty contest. Moreover, she imagines herself winning the crown and placing it in her head with its brilliant luster of diamonds and pearls.

Sakyo smiled as if there is a malevolency tucked under his sleeves. He was deeply impressed with all of her answers. He knew this employee is a must-hire. He stood up from his chair and extended his hand to her.

"Congratulations! You got your job." He acknowledged her.

_I'm hired?_

Shizuru screamed with delight as she quickly shuts her mouth with both of her hands. She was so embarrassed that she timidly took his hand and shake in response. Her spirits were definitely in the heavens right now as he asked her when she would start.

"This coming Monday will be great!" she replied.

She was so happy that she easily gets the job done.

* * *

Walking out from the building is like strolling in midair as Shizuru steps out with a big smile in her face. _I got the job_, she thought, as she promises herself that she will never resign from the company because of him. She will make this occupational opportunity worth keeping. Now that she got it, she decided to treat herself a lunch….a hearty lunch if her budget allows it.

She visually examines every small and medium-scaled restaurant in every corner of Tokyo as her eye caught something…it called Rai Rai Ken. It sounds good as she hopes that the food does, too. A window displays fake food to that, it gave her an idea to what she was going to eat. Prices are reasonable enough in her pocket. She enters the noisy restaurant, which was filled with employees and executives who busily eating their lunches.

The waiter approached her and asked how many seats do she wants. She told him that she is eating alone as the waiter accommodates the customer. He led her in a single seat table that is far from the entrance and is a few distance away from the washroom.

She orders herself a nice meal of tempura kosu, which consists of larger assortment of tempura pieces, usually with rice, miso soup, pickles and dessert. Additionally, she also asks a cup of green tea. The waiter jotted down her meal in a chit as he signals the chef to cook it. He informs her that the tea will be serving in a hot kettle ceramic pot. She smiles as she waited patiently for her food, ripping off the paper covering the fine wooden chopsticks.

A number of customers started to whisper closely to their colleagues about their appreciation to this delectable food. The waiter carefully carries and places it in front of her with sweet and tempting scents of freshly fried tempura and steaming hot rice. The bowls were lacquer beautifully with it's cultural sense of identity. She feasts her meal with delight, celebrating her new success to the new employer. He seems to be nice and fair.

Nevertheless, she needs to be sure.

* * *

An internet is her best of friends as if it was a cosmetic tool for her. Navigating her way through millions of websites is a daunting task. However, search engines these days make it easier that requires a minimal work from her fingers. Typing is her fingers' life and punching the soft plastic-covered keys from the computer makes it ergonomic.

Her eyes ceaselessly explore every website that she has been to. She wants to understand the new administrator about the complexity of his personality. She got a clue based from his questions that she recalled early this morning. Dealing him requires a lot of intellectual pursuit from a man who was idolize around the world. She needs to prove herself that she is every worth of employee that she is to be.

Finally, she found his short but concise biography. His life and achievements are amusing as well as perplexing for she knew she could not find more of it.

His biography goes this way.

_Sakyo Valdez is __a Japanese, and born in Fukushima prefecture on August 11. The Valdez home was a two-bedroom apartment in neighborhood, populated mostly with lower middle class people. He remembers, Ai, his mother as warm and loving, in contrast to his austere, unsupportive, and often distant father, Hideki was a modest government employee who had made a small fortune in real estate, only to lose it during the financial crisis. Sakyo was a bright but inattentive student as he was a top notcher in math and physics for only two years from his school. He left the state university at the end of his second year, after not taking his final exams because his mother had just died. _

_His career started in Tokyo where he read an article regarding databases that inspires the lad to create his own version. He named it "Purple Eye" in reference to a royal color and a visual organ of the body. His initial investment of barely $2,000 (he had a difficult time borrowing that money from a bank, which he has no credit history.) three years ago as their first office came from his rented pad along with his colleague._

_Today, business analysts voted him as the youngest CEO of the year. The company rival, Goliath, takes extreme measures in order not to be overthrow of this neophyte chairman._

The article makes her appraise as this lacks something. The missing piece of this puzzle is impalpable as the investigator herself frustrates over this succinct writing. However, an interesting fact occupies her.

Shizuru noticed that his birth date is on the eleventh day of August. _So, his zodiac sign is a Leo_, she thought dreamily as she instantly types and searches regarding zodiac matches. A Leo male and a Virgo female, which is Shizuru's sign, by the way, has it's own fanciful desires of imaginary mating. An article from a zodiac-matching website appears in the monitor. It goes like this…

_The effectiveness of this Leo-Virgo couple, metaphorically and literally, commands attention and respect by showing people what they are made of socially, and following through on new ideas motivated only by fun and excitement. Virgo works hard behind the scenes, scheduling appointments and following up on details Leo has lost interest in. Their personalities, opposite in so many ways, makes theirs a highly complementary love match._

She loved the way this piece ended in a dulcet annotation of _highly complementary love match. _She is compatible with a leonine business prince of hers who would die rather than being defeated. She apprehends that his ambitions are unrelenting as it matches his personality that she inquest him minutes ago.

_This must be heaven_, she thought with an illusory state.

* * *

Sakyo went home to his highly amenitized apartment that cost him a whopping 200 million yen. For him, it was only a trinket of his vast fortune as he lost counting when he bought this exorbitant pad for the bachelor. With all the hardships that he experienced, it was a perfect time for him to taste what life is all about…living in an unlimited indulgence.

Imagine this; he lived in an exclusive penthouse with a ballroom-like capacity. Bedrooms were zoned, individually controlled heating and air conditioning for year-round efficiency and personal comfort; hardwood floors in foyer, hallway, living, dining rooms; bathroom was design as a Zen-like state; generous walk-in closets; state-of-the-art telecommunications systems with high-speed Internet access, multiple phone lines, cable and satellite TV access and oversized operable windows.

What more can he asked for?

His living room is well equipped, imported from Italy, with couches and furniture with it's baroque designs. A renaissance era is the central theme behind it's depiction. A brass pole that, at first glance, covered with gold supports the heavy curtains. A suede texture makes your fingers feel that this was once belonged to a royal household.

Of course, he has a keen eye for a perfect view of Tokyo overlooking the city's central park with its lush green scenery. It makes his eyes soothing as if two slices of cucumbers were place above it.

He smirked with a sudden thought of Shizuru flashing before his mind as he remembers her excitement beams in her eyes. It was fascinating as if it looked like a tiger's eye. He never expects that she will be the one who will fulfill the thrill of his employee interrogation.

A slim but well-poised man, who was standing behind him, offered his service to the billionaire bachelor to remove his custom-made tailored suit.

"Very well," he said politely as Louie, his butler, undrapes his suit as he tucks in over the hanger for dry cleaning.

He dugs his hand unto his pocket, searching for his intoxicating oral gratification, as he took one stick from the cigarette pack. He sparked it with the lighter as he steadily set it on fire. He abruptly turns it off. The light glowed continuously on one end as he inhaled deeply to aggravate his aerial pleasure. As he blows the smoke from his mouth, the white haze forms a sort of a cumulus cloud that disperse quickly into the thin air.

His fondness towards Shizuru never ceases to amaze him with her natural beauty. Wealthy, cunning and even vile women at her age, chases him like a magical duck that hatches golden eggs upon command. He knew women hunted him for fortune, fame and power, not to mention the prestige of being the feminine half of the dashing debonair.

However, he does not want it.

Neither all of the people who seek annexation of his financial gains, can get a piece of him, and all means, they will never succeed.

Never

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 5

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: ---

Chapter 5 – Chief Executive Officer

Saturday

Sunday

Monday

Shizuru could not help but to count the days from the calendar about her first working date with Purple Eye DBC. A scent from the thick black pentel pen reminds her early days of employment that she uses to inhale it to keep her senses awake. She knew that this is a deadly drug to her olfactory sense, as it brings health hazard to her lungs. A firm reminder coming from her astute mind that she might get addicted to chemical odor, thus she should have some self-preventive measures to discontinue her habit.

Why would anyone get so anxious for this type of job whereas she has a previous experience here before?

In fact, Goliath DBC is stricter in hiring than any company she knew.

Two things bothered her. One, it is because of Mr. Sakyo Valdez himself, who she gave an answer of having a prestige to work with him, can now expects her to do the action as she proclaims to: Two, she came from the rival company that he might got an idea what was going on in the other side of the business camp.

He might divulge her previous experience with the close competitor.

She sighed as she hopes that it will not happen for she does not want to retell the story of moral maltreatment. She can assume that the new executive is not part of his personality to destroy the opponent by means of inquisition. However, business is business and no personal road kill has any difference in recognizing ruthlessness.

* * *

Nighttime seems to raise its expeditive ascendancy as Shizuru lays down her corporate clothes unto her bed choosing the right combination. A black feminine blazer and square pants do fit her with white polo shirt with pencil-lined design. Black symbolizes a powerful color. She made up her mind that this is the one to wear for the first day. 

Nervousness crawls up to her head as it synapses the sensory neuron into it's electrifying emotional overload. Instinctively, she began to inhale deeply to soothe her overworked cerebrum for a few minutes, and surprisingly, the tension is gone.

For a moment, she thought that she is going to faint.

Slipping under the covers of her bed, with the railing thoughts, could not get her to sleep under normal circumstances. As she turns off the lights, she wonders where the next chapter of her life it will take her. A soft pillow, cushioning her head, conveys many comforting messages that she will be safe. As if she was talking to her guide, the painful encounter will never happen. If it does, it is not the worst of all.

She turns her body facing the window, overlooking the sparkling diamond-like stars radiating the bluish night. The moon shows it's shining glory with it's perfect incandescent silver glow. Indeed, this night, she will never forget on how her single decision can change her fate completely.

* * *

Entering the corporate office for the second time is not traumatizing at all. She felt no stress, paranoia, screaming reminders and full-blown temper burst. Perhaps it is too early to say, they said. Few newly employed people, savoring their first experience in Purple Eye DBC, is about to begin.

Shizuru gathers her entire self as she sat down for today's lecture in a boardroom that is going to be use temporarily as an orientation room. Not much of a buzz going on except that there are few words that needs to take it seriously…company's policies. The dignified man arrives at the scene before the presence of assimilating men, who they highly regard this person, scanning his audience with it's sharpest gaze. He must be checking whether all the people he hired are all here. He wanted to make sure that all of them are present for he does not want interruptions during the talk. He approaches the stand as he was about to speak to his new business subjects.

Silence occupies the atmosphere.

"Good morning! First of all, congratulations to all of you who made it here in my company, Purple Eye Database Corporation. As you know, it is unexpected that this business that you applied for, is not as small as it may seem. However, only the few has chosen this call and all of you made it." He said with distinct authoritarian tone.

The audience seems to agree with him.

"Otherwise, you won't be here." He added.

A few laughs met everyone's ears.

"This is a dream came true to me. I started barely three years ago with a colleague of mine who shares the same ambition. We had the toughest times entering the cruelty of business world. Everywhere we go, there are people who come to share with us and unfortunately, some abuse our name for their selfish desires. Good employees stayed with us, working side by side, until this dream came into full realization. Bad employees left us hanging over the string bridge. They left without a trace, as we needed them most. However, it is their entire decision and we can do nothing about it."

He continued, "I interviewed all of you a few days ago and you all impressed me. Your résumés weigh a lot from your backgrounds and I salute each one of you. Rest to assure that your efforts will never desecrate. Another thing before I end the introduction, one of you, formerly worked from my rival company. Whoever you are, I expect an immense endeavor from you."

_Is he pertaining to me?_

Shizuru pretends that she did not hear a single word coming out from his mouth as if he was declaring war. _Immense endeavor_, she thought deeply. Where did he get that idea?

A sudden appearance of a light bulb above her head signifies that the concept was base on her answers that she gave him last Friday. Therefore, he remembered it by heart and by goodness, how did he develop his memory? Could it be it came from his self-training skill on how to read the employees' minds?

No wonder he wanted to do the interview, as it is one of the ways to make it clear that the business objectives of this high-octane drive are attain. He wanted to make sure that nothing gaps the relationship between the company's vision, mission and goals.

He started to change the subject with a single switch of electronic device from his hand.

Seconds later, the room darkens to accommodate the LCD projector, showing the slides in a power point presentation.

_Our Vision_

_The Purple Eye Database Corporation is dedicated to delivering high-quality services and products in operations management by promoting the effective application of simplification, standardization and automation._

_Our Mission_

_The mission of the company is to help the business community meet the challenge of professional growth by providing high-quality products and operations management solutions. _

_Our Goals_

_The goals of the Purple Eye Database Corporation are to align further our activities with our Vision & Mission:_

_Promote the use of innovative approaches and new technologies to help the business community achieve their business goals. _

_Provide opportunities to the membership and local businesses to enhance relationships and communications. _

_Promote PEDBC through educational programs, plans, and events. _

_Increase the number of employees locally and globally. _

_Ensure the longevity and financial viability of the company. _

Sakyo began to explain all these further.

The technological lectures are getting a bit boring while he energetically verbalizes the blueprints of his company. As she observes him closely, she notice the actions of a leader…he knows what he is doing. His eyes directly make an eye contact to every person he engages to.

"Simplification is the key for consolidating information. Businesses need to know…"

Conveying his vision to the neophytes like them should learn a thing or two from him. Leader like him has a clear sense of where he wants to go and how he intends to get there. He sees the big picture, and then creates a strategic plan for achieving their goals.  
She goes awe struck from every word that is coming out from his mouth. Shizuru knew that he was challenging them. Nevertheless, why is it so? Just because being a former employee from his bitter rival makes his alert systems elevated. It will cause a friction between him and her. She honestly does not understand why he said that. Probably, it was in his nature.

Cluelessness definitely clouds around her cephalous now.

On thing is certain, the figure that she was witnessing right now is the icon that every media waits to be recognized.

A leader like him must be trustworthy before others will follow them. Qualities that establish trust are competence, constancy, caring, candor, and congruity, which he defines as authenticity, reliability, and feeling comfortable with oneself.

He is indeed very commanding.

By the time he ends and steps down from the podium, the people clapped their hands in showing their appreciation for the executive. An intense stare from him sends a visual message that she has a lot to offer for his company.

Shizuru did nothing to do but to gulp down her saliva forcefully.

* * *

Sakyo finished his brief speech and explanations as he passed the microphone to the head of human resources. He did not want to complicate further to ensure that he wants only to simplify the topics.

He glances at the woman he was pertaining to his comment 'immense endeavor' as he took a good look. She seems to be afraid of him. Why is it so? Perhaps, his intimidating look sends her a wrong message that he was threatening her.

He does not mean to convey visually that but rather a fetish stare is his real intention. He has not mastered the art of concern look, yet. He needs to practice more of it. Sakyo twisted the knob to open the door as he gently closes it. By the time, he was now out of employees view; he directly went into his office without saying any word to the other people.

By later in the afternoon, he expects her to be working with him.

* * *

Lunch was not that bad as the food in the company's cafeteria was so delectable that she cursed herself why did she brought her own lunch. At least, she now knows how convenient it is to eat but sharing spaces is another thing. She has not made any friends for she is not that a social mingler just to obtain belongingness. Shizuru is a type of person who prefers to have a few close friends who she deeply knew their personalities.

She opens the tabloid that features the daily horoscope. It wrote this way.

_Virgo: A long day of work never ends. Your analytical mind will reach at it's peak._

The daily bewildered her with that sentence…as if it was her doom.

The long arm hits one o' clock hit as she carefully rushed to her new office…or is it a palace. This is the moment where she should shine with all the efforts that she cherished for a long, long time. Earning credit from her supervisor or the executive is like a vitamin that keeps her going. Of course, everybody deserves attention, as long as it is properly gained. Role models serve as a sort of parental archetype. What does that mean? For instance, it is like your first day in school and the role model stands before the students are the teachers. It works here in this crazy corporate world; everybody is searching for a hero or heroine to lead them to greater heights.

Opening the double doors is like an entrance to heaven, which it leaves her again with a moral elevation. A man is waiting for her to do the duty.

"Welcome for your first day!" Sakyo greeted her.

Shizuru accepted with a big smile in her face as if she is giving him an indication that she is ready for work.

"I would like to give you this and for now on…this is your permanent schedule."

He handles her with single sheet of paper with all its discourse.

_This is not happening!_

_This must be a nightmare_!

-To be continued-


	7. Chapter 6

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: --

Chapter 6 – Death note?

Shizuru was reading his paper that he gave her with all the instructions written on it. Doing that, she remembers something from the book she read a long time ago. A shivering feeling occupies her brittle emotions.

_Nightmares marked unto the unfortunate victim, lasts an entire lifetime, succumbed to fear and death_.

She was indeed, an unfortunate victim of business cruelty.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" Sakyo asked with a concern look in his face.

_Is this really happening?_

Everybody has its own fears of reading a "death note". For some reason, her body reacted as if she was experiencing a fight or flight response. What does that mean? This means that the body, specifically the sympathetic nervous system, quickly recognizes the stress (in this case, the horrifying paper that Sakyo gave her) is threatening her homeostasis. A body does wonder, as they say, even the veteran physiologist cannot explain fully on how this protective mechanism works.

Her heart starts to contract forcefully beyond its limitation, as she does not have a clue whether this is a sign of cardiac arrest or not. Her breathing accelerated too, beyond capacity and dispersion as sweat began to appear in her cold forehead.

Sakyo croaked his throat, reminding her that she is wasting her time, reading.

Shizuru's subordinate nerves must have alerted her cerebral supervisor as she went back from her senses. She "gladly" receives the paper as she turns her back against him. When suddenly he called her attention to know where is she going.

"I am going back to my desk outside."

"Your desk is already here." He informed.

Sakyo is pointing his finger towards the corner of the room with the desk empty. A small version of his genuine mahogany table is waiting its occupant.

_This is worst that I thought!_

She advances to the table with great caution as if there was a ticking time bomb hidden underneath. Honestly, she admits to herself that she was willing to work closely with the executive, as it was a goal for her. Nevertheless, the paper disrupts the serene atmosphere towards her perception of ideal workplace.

* * *

Morning madness petrifies every blue-collared people to its knees.

Shizuru wanted to stop the speeding taxi by standing in front of it, as she needs to die thirty minutes before nine o' clock. Why is it so? It is because of early ritual that her boss delegated such insurmountable tasks. If you think that insanity is confine only in one place, then you are wrong.

Psychosis can be found anywhere to anyone at anytime. She aggressively pushed her way towards to a near coffee shop to order a tall cup of Italian Latte'. Customers are gearing up from the counter as she already bought a financial newspaper, bagel, latte' and…

Did she forget something?

Oh yes, the office should be open before the employees time their way in for work. Not to mention, she needs to prepare Sakyo's table with papers, appointments and reminders. If only she has a palm top, then everything else is a breeze.

Her suit, fortunately, still has not stain from smudges of chocolate, coffee, mud and even a mucous for she has this obsessive-compulsive habit in cleanliness. Her stiletto shoes really grill her ankles and feet as running to Tokyo's business centers are like a concrete race ready for marathon.

Struggling her way into the revolving glass and steel entrance of the main building is like taking a carnival ride. The difference is that it only lasts for a few seconds. Her way of cruising through the horde of people can create mental chaos as she made it on time to get to the elevator.

As she now reaches the nineteenth floor of the building, she immediately slides down her identification card to a tiny electronic reader. The green light flickers on as the door automatically opened for her. She turned on the office lights as she activates the air-conditioning system to ventilate the empty room.

Opening the executive's room is comparable to a main butler inside the mansion. It takes eternity to produce a lot of muscular movements and organizational skills. Everything must be perfectly set up for she knew that new employees like her are still under surveillance.

What do you mean by "under surveillance"?

You see, every employee, though not as a suspect, has a careful eagle-eye observations coming from their supervisors on how they handle their jobs. Their first six-months determine if they are really worth keeping or not. For the employees, too, it is crucial for them to take seriously their performance because that requires from other companies to search their work histories on how they function.

Efficient and team-oriented employee can add a feather to the company's cap.

* * *

Sakyo entered his time through an electronic device by scanning his fingerprint. As he was about to enter the office, he saw something unusual.

Lights were properly dim in accordance to what he had written in the paper. He can hear the humming sound coming from the air conditioners. The temperature was tolerable. Phone lines and computers were activated in stand-by mode. He opened the door leading to his private office as by the sight of it, surprises him more.

Business papers that are in due today are properly placed above his table. As he inspects it, it was well computer-written in accordance to what he requested for. Even his personal computer that she turned it on, she skillfully enters the data about his present meetings that he needs to do via teleconferencing. A cup of coffee and bagel sits above from his expensive china-made plate. A few sheets of tissue are located besides it.

_Thus, she followed everything that scribed in the paper_.

* * *

Silence is so golden that Shizuru can make a fortune out from it.

As Sakyo was talking to an important client over the phone, she cannot concentrate at all. She can feel the pressure of working within his presence. Her computer seems to shift it's mode to screen saving as it temporarily appears a virtual maze. She lightly touches the mouse as it goes back to normal mode.

She has been typing for three hours now as she can feel the pain in her wrists. Her hands are starting to take its toll. Amazement is a thrill for her but when it mixes with horrific messages…she can feel herself disappearing like dispersed molecules.

By the way, what does the paper say?

Her head is bopping on one side as she realized that she was sleepy. Waking up from five o' clock is usual time for her but rushing herself to beat the eight-thirty seems to be too much to bear (for only a day). She can hear him biding a farewell to his client over the phone.

Shizuru took notice of a note, which was stick to the sides of the monitor, about reminding a client that Sakyo needs to reply before five p.m. today. Mind wander can bring an error as she gathers up her courage to inform something. She approaches his table as he looked up to her with a steady gaze.

"Mr. Sakyo, I would like to get this a clear word from you."

"Proceed." He allowed her.

"A client would like to have a partnership to you. He wants to discuss further over the phone. Additionally, he wants an answer from you as soon as possible."

"What company is that?"

"It's T.A.R. Company."

He briefly looked at one corner, thinking of his response. Finally, Sakyo tells her one word that makes him taste her initial irritation.

"Tell him maybe…got that? Maybe. It is up to you to do the details. As soon as you finish doing it, I will read it for formal approval." He said confidently.

_What kind of order is that?_

"Take your time so long as you will be able to finish it by noon today." He added.

_That sounds so reciprocally clashing!_ She thought furiously.

She turns her wrist to glance at her watch. It read 11:10.

By the time Sakyo gave her his "masterful instructions", he gathers his attention towards to his personal computer. She can tell his eyes were deeply engrossed to the monitor.

Alternatively, maybe he is.

Sakyo made a "tsk" sound, coming out from the corner of his mouth, as it connotes that he is disappointed over something. His head sways from side to side, as she wondered what that could be.

"Damn! He captured my rook!"

The executive is playing chess against the computer.

Shizuru had an unexplainable urged to kill him as she slowly turns her back and walks away. _Take your time so long as you will be able to finish it by noon today_ is the first thing she will ever hate to hear. She wished that her ears could produce a distorting sound so that she cannot understand every bidding word from him.

Shizuru took a last look from the dreaded paper that he gave her yesterday. She thinks that this could snap her internal being.

_Congratulations for being here. These are the following tasks that you need to do for the first six months. After my evaluation, I will solely decide whether you deserve the current position that you are holding or not._

_1. Be at the office at exactly 8:30 a.m. to open the lights, air conditioners and computers. The official working hours are from 9:00 to 5:00 and Mondays to Fridays._

_2. Prepare everything in my office such as coffee, bagel, financial newspaper and the important documents that I need to sign for that day._

_3. Regarding the nourishments that I need as indicated above, these are the following stores that you should buy alone: a. coffee and bagel – Tokyo 1820 Coffee Shop b. newspaper – Tokyo Financial Times. I will reimburse the spending weekly as long as you keep the receipts._

_4. Documents should be printed in the computer with the following specifications: The font should be in Times New Roman with 12 as its size. All paragraphs should be indented five spaces, double spaces in between, allocate one-inch of space above and below the borders of the paper as well as to the left and right spaces, adding half an inch of it._

_5. I want every document finish upon my command as soon as possible. If I received those documents late, I will take note a demerit system from your performance._

_6. After finishing the documents, I have to review to finalize it._

_7. Remind me of all appointments that I have scheduled for those days thirty minutes before the said time._

_8. Remind me of all-important clients that I need to discuss with them, thirty minutes before the said time._

The last number seems to fit the description to where she is now…to remind him. She thought that a boss of hers has a good memory keeping… but she was wrong. All wrong to the point that her premonitions are starting to acquire some rust.

Excreting all her English business words are no match against the constricted time as she rushed herself to beat every second from the clock. She shortly stops to think deeply what to say next as her fingers are already itching their way to the keyboard. She took a glimpse at the watch located on the lower right of the screen as it read 11:20. She has ten minutes to conquer the deadline.

All the sound that dominates the private room is the clicking ones coming from the keyboard, comparable to a person's chatted teeth. Sakyo couldn't help but to smile as he secretly hides behind the computer monitor, keeping himself busy.

Meanwhile, she cursed her brain on how they react so slowly to the demands of her questionable grammars. Good thing though, that the computer has an automatic grammar correction as it reflects the red line. It indicates that it needs revising the sentence. The typing noise stopped as she saved the document and printed it.

The printer replied by transcribing the information to the paper as it feeds electronically. As the printer was about to finish, it stops for no apparent reason.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Shizuru wanted to bang her fisted hand unto the printer but cannot because she was in his presence. Any sign of bizarre behavior from the employee might give him a misunderstanding. Her arteries in her head started to appear beneath the superficial skin as she wished this abhorrent happening to end…now. The clock read 11:27.

_What is wrong with this thing?_

As she was about to faint from the pressure, the printer moves the paper out, indicating that it was all done.

She immediately grabbed the paper as she submitted to him…on time.

Sakyo, diverting his attention away from the game shortly, took the paper as he read it thoroughly.

"This document is not bad at all. You are a fast worker." He commented.

_Of course, it is because you made a timely ultimatum! Unfortunately, for me, I don't have a choice but to follow it_. She thought angrily as she gave him a proud smile.

Sakyo gave his noting approval as she went back to her chair to do an extra work. He called the client over the phone while holding the paper.

He began to converse at the other end of the phone line.

"Hello, good morning, this is Sakyo Valdez from Purple Eye Company. I would like to speak to Mr. Saito, please."

A brief silence followed but the talk continued.

"Mr. Saito, it's me Sakyo Valdez and I made my decision regarding your proposed business partnership."

As he began to explain his side based on her meticulous details of business reason why it will take, a few months time to think it over. Why is that so? It is because the T.A.R Company is currently in unstable financial situation. Albeit an important client, Sakyo did not want to offend the said company by just pushing him over the cliff. It should be carefully explain his side and with precaution on why partnership is not possible as of this time. The client understood as he gave him a sincere gratitude.

"Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Saito. Perhaps, if time is right, I should consider your offer."

The discussion continued informally. "Do you think so? Well, thank you. I think it hard for my decisions I made and its details. I should have been an analyst for some reason." He joked.

_Is he garnering all the glory that I painfully work hard for it?_

_He is such an ego feeder!_

Shizuru's temper accelerated to the highest peak as her eyes were now turning to deadly flames.

On the other hand, Sakyo's smile seems to mark on his face permanently.

* * *

Shizuru was so tired that she does not know whether she came back from her former employer. A déjà vu of stress conquers her as she came home late night now. Worst, she needs to do the duty for tomorrow morning where the sun has not risen up yet.

At bed, she knew that dinner is no longer compulsory but an option for a hardworking woman like her. She almost forgot to read her daily newspaper as she unfolds the pages. A horoscope met her eyes with disgust.

_Virgo: Today, you are overwhelmed with work as your boss or any authoritative figure sees your efforts unnoticeable._

Curiously, she read the Leo horoscope, too.

_Leo: You are a leader who needs a humbling attitude towards to your subordinates. They behold you and do not disappoint them._

"Yeah, right!" She exclaimed loudly.

-To be continued-


	8. Chapter 7

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: --

Chapter 7 – Friend and Foe

Shizuru wished that the sun would not rise from its shining glory as she began the detested ritual from her leonine boss. A cup of latte', bagel and newspaper were all set. Rushing to beat the time is now part of her biological body clock as she rushed towards the pedestrian crossing.

Unfortunately, it already made a red hand signal, indicating to stop crossing the street.

She just hate the way he commanded the orders vaguely as she does not know whether him or Mr. Butajiri is the worst executive that she has ever worked for. She shook her head for a sign of disappointment as she can see the far end of the traffic signal that the white walking man flashes on its light.

She crossed the street, not minding the people that she bumped into, until someone familiar meets her eyesight.

It was Mr. Butajiri, who was crossing at the opposite side of the street, with his face slugged.

Diversification immediately entered her instincts as she covered her face with a bag of bagel in her hand while her eyes coated with strands of her hair. As they were about to meet, she made another quick decision to hide behind the man who was walking ahead of her.

Fortunately, he missed her by the second.

She gave herself some relief that she need to alert herself for somebody like him.

* * *

The doors are still lock as Shizuru slides the identification card unto the electronic reader. It shows the red light as it implies that the door will never opened for some reason that she lacks something. She tried it one more time for she prays this will work. Unfortunately, it did not deliver its promise.

"What is wrong with this?" Shizuru asked herself through the thin air.

"You're sliding the card too fast." Someone educated her.

She turned over her shoulder as Sakyo was standing behind her. _How long is he there waiting_? She was so embarrassed and afraid on why he was here this early. She checked her memory that she knew it wasn't his time to get in. A man with distinct attitude poise himself besides her as he gently clasped her hand with the card.

A pool of blood suddenly rushed upwards to her face. She did not totally expect that he was teaching him on how to slide the card with proper timing.

He gently slips the card as the electronic reader finally shows the green light. The door automatically opens for both of them as she thanked him for that. Lessons of simplified unbarring aperture should be part of her training module. She rushed herself towards the entrance to prepare everything that she needs to do. Such speed is annoying for her pencil-styled skirt as it limits her pace of walking. Opening the lights, air-conditioners and setting him all the papers that he needs to work out today.

She placed his morning nourishments as he can see, far from where he was standing, a slim smoke coming out from the cup cover. He smiled, as he needs to do some payback, someday.

* * *

She ordered herself some rice, fried fish and miso soup. A cold coconut juice will do the trick to supply her glucose-manic cerebrum. As she paves her way through the crowded cafeteria, she couldn't find luck in searching for a vacant seat. She carefully scans the entire area as she notice far from the corner that Sakyo was eating alone. An empty seat awaits there.

_Oh, no, I am not going to join him_! She thought against her stomach's will.

A stomach is such a wonderful organ in the body as it produces sounds of growls and hisses. Just like in an orchestra, they rhythmically tuned into each other, as they demand guidance from the conductress (which in this case is Shizuru). Ignoring the gastronomic maniac is hard to do especially if her reaction coincides with it. She was hungry as the beast as she needs to nurture her body.

She spotted a fellow employee, standing up from his seat, as she quickly hastens her pace to dwell in his chair. As luck turns against her, someone that she targets on has already possesses it.

On the other hand, she seems to be alone.

She gave herself a good and big sigh of comfort as she kindly approached the lone woman in the table. Shizuru hope that she will give her a permission to append with her.

A female at her age gazed to the new employee, "you must be new because this is my first time to see you. You can join me here in this table."

"Thank you," she replied with a trace of happiness in her voice as she placed her tray unto the table.

A black-hair woman with nostalgic eyes looks so disinterested. Her slightly stout body arched forward to the table, feeding some food to self. Her thick eyeglasses, as she predicted, came from the sixties era. Worst, her fashion style goes beyond to the high-school-sweetie-girl type. She was wearing a knitted sweater with all of its sight-invasive colors, and a pleated checkered skirt that extends down below her knees. She can also tell that her shoes can hurt anybody for someone she missteps in. The heels were too thick to carry it. _This woman needs to upgrade everything_, she thought meticulously.

"My name is Shizuru Kuwabara. I am just new here in this company." She introduces herself.

"Oh, please to meet you. My name is Eri Takahashi. I worked at the marketing department…make that the scariest department."

Her eyebrows rose in a surprising manner the way she open her fear that quickly, "why is that so?"

"It is because of…"

Suddenly, a mad female voice interrupted the traumatized employee, "you better hurry up, Eri. Your designs suck and you need to finish it before four o' clock." She mentions those words with a strong insisting force.

"Yes, ma'am," murmured the lowly peon as she bustle her meal. Shizuru saw her boastful attitude as she noticed that she adjusted herself into an affectionate and docile maiden. She sat next to Sakyo will all her sweetest delight and charm in joining him.

"Who was she? How come she treats you like a trash?" She inquired with a fume coming out from her mouth.

"…but I am a trash." She bluntly told her.

"What are you talking about? I am not a psychologist or something but you should not treat yourself that way. You're special." She encouraged the lowly female.

"How did you know?"

"It is because everybody's special! All are different but all are great!" she claimed proudly.

"What department do you work in?" she asked, not minding if the topic detoured.

"I work as Mr. Valdez's secretary. I work closely…"

As if heaven and earth have collided, Eri suddenly stops eating her meal, stood up from her seat and bowed her head lowly to her. Shizuru raised her eyebrow as she clearly sees that this woman needs a good self-esteem.

Shizuru's cheeks reddened as Eri made a little commotion around their fellow employees. This is the case of a princess and a lady-in-waiting, who both are complete opposites of each other. You got a stunning secretary who armors her self with dignity, not minding if those clothes came from the sassiest department store or a flea market. Meanwhile, you got a female whose deflated confidence does not have feminine qualities that men are looking for.

She ordered her to return her seat as she gave him a grim reminder that her supervisor might lashed out her infamous callings. Their conversation continued.

"Wow, you are Mr. Sakyo's office secretary. You must be smart!"

"Well…honestly, I am not smart. I'm just hard working." She humbled.

"Being Mr. Sakyo's secretary is a privilege. You see, he rarely hires an office secretary in his premise because he is very demanding. Additionally, he has keen eyes on how to hire people."

_You can say that again. I started working a few days ago and I can feel the burn of his entreatments_, she apprehended.

"When was the last time did he has a secretary?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"It has been two years since his former employee left."

"Did you know the reason why the antecedent left?"

She lean her body close to her, "it is a big secret…because Sakyo found out that his previous secretary was manipulating his colleagues' for malicious plan." She whispered.

"Oh, that was dangerous!"

"That is the reason why he didn't hire another one, right after he left. However, when the company grew its profits, he has no choice but to employ. You are so lucky that you are the one filling up the job. He really needs one…badly."

The words "need" and "badly" seems to give her chills, like an Eskimo stranded in the polar cap without any protective coverings in his body. "I'm lucky that it turned out to be me. He needs me badly." She expressed falsely, matching with her eyes wide as golf balls.

This dialogue eases both females as they chatted along with their backgrounds. Eating their lunch is a perfect time to relax. Talking to each other is such a therapeutic way to release the morning stress. Friendship blossomed between the contrasted dames. Eri is one of the veteran workers who have seen the company grew for the last three years. She is a graduate of fine arts. She remembered Sakyo as the one and only boss who sincerely appreciates her talent. In fact, she did not apply for work. He just discovered her at the subway while sketching faces.

"That was incredible! You got a fantastic talent!" Shizuru exclaimed with hilarity.

"Well, I don't know. You haven't seen my art works yet." Eri doubted.

As soon Shizuru was about to speak, Eri's mysterious supervisor scolded her, one more time, to advise her that she urgently return to her desk or face the risk of penalty. Her manner of walking seems to be like a model, strolling down to the catwalk. She can tell that through her swaying hips that makes the buttocks looked like a hanging ham, swinging from side to side.

Lacking a choice, Eri left silently without even finishing her food.

_She is so mean_!

On the other hand, Shizuru's conversation ended abruptly. She now faces no one but an empty chair with some leftover grains of rice. Her mind made wanderlust as whom that evil maiden is. She may be new but she can analyze, from the given scene, on how employees integrate for the sake of company's name. Internal business conflict can be distressing as it can accumulate an erupting force, waiting to explode.

* * *

Shizuru returned to her desk as she began to open her personal computer. Her mind boggles as if it was an unsolved jigsaw puzzle. _Who was she and what nerve does she have to maltreat her subordinate morally_? _Did she do that just because she is somebody _is a potential reason or maybe_ because her new found power finds its way to her head._

Whatever the reason is, she needs to be cautious. She can tell that the woman is quite dangerous in a way on how she abuses her powers. If she can get her hands (or claws for that matter) on her, she must prepare for the worst.

Sakyo entered his office with a handful of papers. He called unto her for a closed discussion.

"I need you to analyze this and I know this is not your job."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Scrutinize every word that is written in these papers. These are the plans to advertise the company's next product, 'Futurity'. The marketing department submitted these to me and I don't have time to review. I had an important meeting with the fire inspectors.

"Fire inspectors?"

"They wanted to discuss some matters regarding their annual building inspection. It will last for a while then I will be back if everything is all done." He assured.

Shizuru obtain those papers as he grabbed his blazer and left her quietly.

_I am a sucker for this!_

Returning to her seat is like getting a kid to behave in one corner doing detention work. How can he do this to her? Analyzing the marketing department plans are not her forte'. She honestly confesses to her self that Sakyo is giving her the tasks that she no longer holds in that area. _You know what_, she thought, _I might as well get his attention that I deserve. A raise will be fine if I finish this before the office hour ends_.

Shizuru saw the door opened with a villainous female coming into his lair.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" she asked politely.

"Yes and I want to talk to Mr. Sakyo Valdez."

"I'm sorry but he just left minutes ago to meet the inspectors. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes, kindly submit this to him about Eri Takahashi's performance report. This employee needs a grill."

"Alright, by the way, what is your name?"

"My name? You do not know…oh, yes, you are new here. I'm Moriko Endo, the marketing director."

She finally learns the name of Eri's nemesis.

_Hence, it was you_.

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 8

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: --

Chapter 8 – Enemy Within

Moriko Endo, so she is the one…

…that Eri was so afraid of this woman.

Shizuru stood firmly in her ground signifying that she should not let this person intimidated by her striking and demanding looks. Moriko was a feisty female whose eyes can cut through thick sheets of paper. Her brunette hair, green eyes and subtle tan skin makes her unique among all common Japanese look of raven hair and white porcelain skin.

_She must be come from European decent_, she thought analytically.

"Tell him that paper needs immediate action. It is really necessary."

"I'll tell him that as soon as he gets here." Shizuru mentioned as she left the office with a loud shut from the doors.

She returned to her seat as she focused instantaneously on her duty. Corporate papers make her day gloomy as she can feel the pain at the back of her neck taking its toll. If this discriminating position gives in, she might take a five minutes break despite Sakyo's pressing review.

The advertising papers that the marketing department had proposed were lame. The structure of their sentences are not convincingly attracting if she was the consumer. How can you sell these products to other important clients where the English itself does not emphasize the company's stronger points? Shizuru now remembers Mr. Butajiri's words where she proposed a letter about borrowing money from the bank. He orate her on how words can make or break the company if it is poorly plan. Now she knows why business is such an unpredictable field. There are times she needs to act as a lawyer to tell truth or lies that would both benefit the company.

However, there is a risk of tainting the enterprise's reputation.

Goliath Company now suffers an unprecedented loss of monetary gains due to high cost of lies and deceit. Employers became the forefront of absorbing the damage done by its leader. Good thing, though, that she left before the company will start to sink towards to its finale' as only time will tell when that would truly happen.

Shizuru picked up the red pen as she started to encircle the words that need some revision. Her thoughts are constructing fresh ideas as she immediately wrote it down in the paper. Somehow, her marketing side immerges from its sleeping hollow.

Another glossy paper peeks from the stack that caught Shizuru's attention.

As soon as she picked it up, her eyes went wide with gleam as the advertising idea of the product enthralls her. _Whoever draws this is an absolute genius!_ The colors were enchanting with its futuristic lights but not hurting the eyes from the consumer's perspective. In fact, it allures everyone including first time clients who does have curious mind.

She looked at the corner of the paper that emblems Eri's name.

_It was you! Goodness! How in the world would Moriko fire you if your ideas do not block the company's aim?_

This time, she would stand up for her.

* * *

Sakyo arrives to his office, as he was so relief that the fire inspectors did not find anything that violates their laws. If there were, it would be time consuming, as he does not want another problem to add from his worries.

He closed the door behind him as he noticed that Shizuru finished her work. He expected that since he knew from the start that she could do the job well and fast. Without any sign of greeting, he took the papers and review from his seat. She didn't seem to get affected of his presence as he predicted that she needs to tell him something that is very important.

Important in a way that could open and speak what is in her mind right now.

"Uhm…Mr. Sakyo, I would like to tell you that I've done what I can offer."

"Don't worry; I see your efforts through and through. You can take ten minutes break." He ordered.

Shizuru did not left him without saying another word.

"Ms. Endo submitted this paper to me for you to study carefully about Ms. Takahashi's performance."

"Okay."

"However, I would like to know about your personal opinion about her, too."

Sakyo stops for a while as he clarifies her declaration.

"What do you mean?" he asked piercingly.

"You'll see what I mean, by the time you study those papers all of them."

"Don't verbalize something that you would not explain fully." He warned. "This could cause you negatively."

"I don't care what you say…what matters to me now is the company."

Sakyo grinned to her statements as he gets some surprising attitude from her. First, she did everything what he ordered her to do with its efficient actions. Now, she is putting her stake that would affect her efficacy.

"You are truly the polished product of Mr. Butajiri's stern leadership. All right, I'll finish these papers as soon as possible. After this, we can talk one-on-one."

He recurred to his usual stint as Shizuru began to think some words that would defend her fallen articulated remarks. _I must do this even though I did not know Ms. Endo fully. I have to be rational from my observations. I have a critical mind that never sleeps_, she envisioned.

Ten minutes of intensive study is like three hours of pondering her cerebrum. Somehow, notifying him of what was happening is suicidal, as she knew she could drastically change his point of view towards her. Sitting in her chair, Shizuru can feel the back of her spine aching, imagining that this could no longer hold her forever. Additionally, anticipating her boss' comments should cover her defenses with an iron shield. Will she able to stand the force against the kingly beast?

"I'm done," Sakyo announced, "let me hear those words that you have been dying to say. I read it all including Ms. Endo's evaluation of Ms. Takahashi's performance. "

Shizuru, with her ever-ready mind, organized herself to advocate her stand. This must be the moment of intensity where the midget kills the giant. For some reason, she felt the same way, too. She can feel the importance of being a mere secretary. Personally, she never thought of herself that this kind of situation could bring her here for the second time around. Definitely, not him…in any way she can.

"Literally, I find the marketing papers lame and repelling. I add some of my words and ideas that coincide with your vision and goals."

"That is very excellent from you considering that you've been here for only one month." Sakyo acknowledges her.

"However, I also read her evaluation which hinders the company's fairness towards to treatment employees." She added.

"Could you give some of your insight on that?"

"When I saw Ms. Takahashi's proffer that advertisement, I said to myself that this is exactly what the company's product should look like. It will be dynamic and at the same time, it conveys the message of the product visually. It should be interesting to the clients who have not known its competency. I know that it is too early to say about Ms. Takahashi but those unquestionable three years of loyalty in your company should treasure it. Meanwhile, Ms. Endo should also recognize the efforts that her subordinates have been supporting her."

Shizuru left him with deep thoughts to think as he clasped his hands together. He looked at one corner of the table that it evinces this topic needs serious consideration. The bluish eyes, somehow, contemplates the scenario of what will happen if he makes drastic measures about Ms. Endo's motion. He normalizes the atmosphere, as he took his turn to speak.

"Shizuru, you are the first employee to criticize in front of me. It was the boldest move from you…"

His sentence dreaded her.

"…and I thanked you for that."

_Whew, that was close_! She sighed in relief.

"My opinion towards Ms. Takahashi is that she is the most loyal employee that I ever had. In fact, she withstood all things and happenings that met her way. However, her passivity did not escape her from being a subordinate. She prefers that position to where her heart is. I respect her for that."

Shizuru agreed with him.

"With regards to Ms. Endo…I see her nothing wrong in her leadership. The marketing department needs inexorable personnel. They should accommodate my ambitions.

_What an egghead he got there!_

"I do appreciate your assessment, Shizuru. I need some precious time to make this company reach the number one spot. Veritably, I would like to do it right now."

She got nothing else to say.

* * *

Moriko Endo has received a call from Mr. Sakyo stating that he was keeping Eri Takahashi for her department. He considers her evaluation from her as absurd as he knew her for a long time. Additionally, he told her that her propositional papers about the advertisement have been revising by his secretary as he expects her to work even harder.

Who did the revision?

Moriko has been thinking a lot about the person she met at Sakyo's side. She is indeed new but her presence surprises her. Nevertheless, she should replenish herself with new and concreting ideas that crave her into highest level.

She desperately wanted to be an apple to Sakyo's eyes.

* * *

Shizuru has no choice but to extend herself another two hours with the company as Sakyo promises that he will give her an overtime pay. Meeting with the corporate directors creates a ball of anxiety falling over your head. Hitting it hard with an explosive smash of reality makes Shizuru disputes her own if she can administer the job. As time goes by to its passing moments, she can feel the pressure in working with one of the most powerful business figures to date.

They all went into the meeting room along with three other men that she still has not known.

Sakyo came last as he closes the door with caution. He checks the attendance of all of his important affiliates. He walked towards at the other end of table, sitting down from the chair with his proficient look of an authoritarian figure. Somehow, Shizuru sat at the other far end of the table, taking down some notes for today's agenda.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to introduce my new secretary, Ms. Shizuru Kuwabara."

The three men looked at her as they all bow down, showing her their deepest respect.

Nevertheless, one lone female figure did not attest her omnipresence.

"The purpose of this meeting is to how to target ourselves into right clients in a right time. As we, all know that technological businesses are waning due to competitive strategies of other companies abroad. I see those as a threat to our existence. A solid state of assertiveness is in need as of this time. This is an urgent strategy that needs to call for this matter, Mr. Hideo Arai, the creative department director, how does it go?"

Hideo Arai is a man who was twice of Sakyo's age. His wrinkled face clearly shows how a veteran can hold his department without addressing dictatorship. His mellow but firm personality highly regards this person by his peers. It was keenly constraining for someone who is younger, to ask questions about the things arising from his department. He adjusted his voice to speak.

"Mr. Sakyo, I have already collaborated with the engineering department to accomplish the task you have been requesting."

"Is there any problem that arises, so far?" Sakyo's partner interrogates.

Goro Kobayashi is Sakyo's business partner for the past ten years. His short black hair with the trace of cobalt color demonstrates that he is different. His superintendency is at equal to longhaired man. Their friendship had endured so many tests since high school. He trusted him dearly for all the matters as he began discussing the possible effects, both positive and negative impact of business solutions.

"You see, we need you to translate the visionary creation, something that can deeply harness the clients, both amateur and professional computer users. The life of the corporation lies on your hands right now." Goro persuades him.

"…at the same time, we need to take the risk of taking our products to a tremendous level. I want something that would create intimidation to the other companies." Sakyo added.

He forges ahead with his statement, "Goliath Company is on the verge of breaking up as I have reviewed their stock market reports from the internet. It is a golden opportunity to take advantage of their weakness…to seek and displace them totally from the top."

Shizuru could not believe her eyes and ears that this meeting is getting more interesting by the minute it passes by. Never mind if she comes home late at night, she was witnessing the discussions that even movies will never get the essence of it. She can discern their feelings of what was to be like a corporate leader. Just like operating a ship, a captain should never loose sight from the eternal and dangerous navigation in the seas.

Juno Matsumoto, an engineering director spoke for his presence, "we were processing the final run of the product 'Futurity'. In our perspective, there are no problems as we made sure this product runs perfectly."

"Good!" Sakyo said with delight as he turned his attention towards Moriko Endo, "So how the marketing department goes?"

Moriko proudly announced her achievements, "The department has submitted the proposals to your office with the ideas that I came up with. The papers indicated that the product itself is waiting to discover the aspect. In that way…"

"Don't you consider everyone's ideas? I find yours as the weakest link." Shizuru condemns.

Moriko was caught unaware of Shizuru's sharp tongue as she raised one eyebrow indicating, as if she was telling her, _are you questioning my capabilities? You don't even know me, yet. _In this corporation, no one wants to scruple her knowledge especially in marketing area. How this naïve secretary of Sakyo would unleash her poisonous words that hinder her success in impressing him?

From now, she can tell that the woman besides him is a competitor to annihilate. Exasperation slithers both her mind and soul, as she tried her best not to burst her temper. She badly wanted revenge this early. However, she needs to wait for a proper time.

"Perhaps, it is much better to cool the argument, ladies." Sakyo arbitrated.

Shizuru never meant to override the proposed papers that the marketing department extends. However, she needs to be truthful, in any way that she wanted to cohere in building a better company.

-To be continued-


	10. Chapter 9

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: --

Chapter 9 – Morality Rising!

A heavy rain outpours the city as Shizuru was having a hard time, figuring out on how to get home. Ignoring to bring her umbrella to work did occur in her mind, as she did not forecast the weather. Indeed, weather is such an unpredictable as the person's mood as she tries to shelter herself from the punishing rain.

She glanced at her watch. It read 8:30.

Just as she was about to tire, she can see at the far end of the road, a yellow car emerges from the darkness. She waved her hand as the taxi accelerates its speed…

…or maybe not.

It was not a taxi but just a yellow car that villainously splashed the water unto her. Shizuru was completely wet as she cursed the devilish driver. She wondered on how that person could ever madly drive towards the duct with the dirty water. However, shouting at the top of her voice is useless if the sound of thunder and rain cracks loudly in this misty night.

* * *

Moriko saw the helpless prey waiting at the shed as Shizuru waves at her, giving her a kinesthetic knowledge that she needs a ride.

_That's what you think!_

Instead, she pushed the pedal to hasten her car. She can see the blurry vision of terrified female as the water from the road spatters her. As the car went far away from the distance, she barely hears her screams, with all of her arms waving angrily in the air.

An impetuous laughter vibrates her ears.

* * *

Shizuru could not help but got irritated by that reckless driver as the car drove away to its mile. How can he do this to her? Her suit drenches down to the concrete floor. Just as luck was about to turn back, someone took noticed of her shocking appearance.

A conventional black car drove carefully in front of her. She has seen this before as the window lowers to see who is in the driver's seat.

Sakyo witnessed the whole scene as mercy occupies his heart. He gallantly accommodates the destitute woman into his car and travels proceeding home. A thought came into her mind that the essence of being a CEO does not exist only in the company…it was everywhere. However, when it comes to outside of the office, she no longer thinks this is the case. He is just a human being with a heart…a golden heart, you may say. He is also a man who is courageous enough to stand and lead the army of leader-hungry employees.

She felt so ashamed on how her immersed suit continuously drips down to its fine leather seats. She wanted to ask him if he has a towel in the back seat of his car but couldn't due to the extreme shyness that she has. How can a secretary ask a favor from your boss where in fact he is not her closest friend? She can feel that there is a small but deep space in between them. She hypothesizes that there is an invisible barrier unable to break through.

"Don't worry about the seat. I can dry them up tomorrow." He said.

Shizuru just gave him her smile with a touch of discomfort in her face. How can she tell him the truth? There is no way that she is proud of this incident when the CEO himself became your driver for one night. The worst part is this; he is telling you that being soaking wet is all right in his luxury car.

"Where do you live? I can take you home. It is impossible for you to get through to this rain." He offered.

"I lived in Sakura Avenue." She told him.

"You lived there? I know that place…and it is the cheapest rent for the low income people!" he exclaimed.

For all the people in the world, a Leo man definitely knows how to lecture all human beings on how a low cost rent could dehumanize your integrity. In the next few minutes, he started to recite about researching and investigating for a friendly neighborhood by using all kinds of communications available today. All she can do now is to remain quiet all throughout the journey. Shizuru was just seconds away from saying, _shut up_! She hardly controls her humongous headache as she can feel the pain palpitating in her head like a rubber ball bouncing repeatedly.

Sakyo turned his car unto the right side of the street and from there; it reveals the avenue where he detest most. This man has such a discriminating taste when it comes to defining the word "money". For him, money means luxury while for Shizuru, it means budget. He can clearly see, the car made straight to the dead night on how neighbors were extremely cautious. Lights from the street posts were bright enough to shine over the darkened avenue. Albeit there are no crimes happen here, but for a female, it was not an excuse to get your self home late.

He stopped his car at the pavement as she was about to open the car's door, he removed his suit to cover her from the continuous monsoon.

Shizuru, again, got bewilder with his rendition as she refused him.

Sakyo, on the other hand, did not withdraw his ply.

She turned her back against him.

"I insist, Shizuru. If you don't accept it, expect that I am going to fire you tomorrow morning." He threatened.

Does she have a choice? For Shizuru, she seriously took the statement as she accepts his offer to shelter her from the suit to its damning rain. She faintly said the words, "thank you," as she rushed quickly to the apartment's main entrance. _Damn that CEO_, she thought secretly. He surely knows what he wants and worst, he knows how to get it! He genially apperceives an employee's weaknesses by his very own words or writing to do it…no matter what it takes. Perhaps, all he wanted for her to do is to take a chance when something goes along within your path.

By the time she got into her room, a sign of alleviation entered her system as she went home safe and sound. Of course, she is, especially for someone like Sakyo Valdez, whom an embossed person figures that would take her to the domestic pad.

A knock from the door is something that she did not predict. As soon as she disclosed it, there he stands the person that she worked for.

"I think you forgot this." He said as he handled her shoulder bag.

She can visibly notice that his long-sleeved white shirt dampen from the rain. She can tell that he fought it just to make way here.

She slowly accepts it as he inspects the room that she is living in.

"Do you live in this kind of condition?" he asked, as if it was an impossible for him to do if he was in her place.

How sarcastic he is to end her night by asking that question. Shizuru has yet no choice to choose but to say "yes". _He is so mean and I do not have a clue to what have I done to deserve this. I can see through your eyes that you wanted to say that a pad of mine is well suited for the refugees. The worst part is that you might say, "I should have contact the United Nations to give you a temporary but decent shelter_._"_

However, there were no more words to say from the chairperson.

"I will see you tomorrow…I hope that you won't get sick." He said as he parted to the ground floor.

Closing the door is such a nice thing to do by slamming it with all her might. However, she cannot do that because she is not a hot-tempered person. A brief explanation of Shizuru's mood is like this; her parents did not raise a spoiled child. As an eldest in the family, she endured a lot of discipline and at the same time love in order for her to become a matured adult. Besides, it is pointless to unleash your anger at this night where her neighbors were deeply sleeping.

As she hit the sack for tonight, she oddly took a newspaper for today to read the horoscope.

_Darn me, I am now getting obsessed reading this astrology!_

Shizuru told herself that this is just a fancy way to pass the time.

The astrology written for today goes like this:

_Leo: Your warm-hearted personality shines through the deepest and darkest corners of the earth. Truly, you are the master of the sun._

_Virgo: An unexpected offer from someone you secretly admire steps into your life like a blazing sun_.

The word 'sun' must be very symbolic for today's events. Sakyo is indeed the master of the sun for he does not need education or attend training in a crash course of "how to be in control". Like the flaming sphere, it never ceases to give his brilliance. For Sakyo, he will be forever joyful in generating what he can offer to the world.

In some small ways, she was lucky to have him as her boss.

* * *

Shizuru nearly misses the clock for only thirty seconds, as she was able to make it on time. She is a wonder woman who could order the entire foodstuff plus the suit that she dry-cleaned the other day. She felt anemic as these tasks could take eternity to finish it. However, there was no available choice for her to withdraw. As for Sakyo, he is the man who knows solid instructions.

As soon as she hangs the suit to Sakyo's personal closet, a reminder came into her mind. Today was Sakyo's birthday and she has a tiny gift that she hopes he will not mistaken it as a bribe. Rather, it is a gift to which it already a part of her for being a charitable person.

She places a small box above his desk as she began to do her customary work. An elegant capitalist entered without any prior salutation.

He stopped as he, too, observed a peculiar four-sided package in the table.

Examining at every angle of the box brought his eyes into the trance state. Sakyo looked up to his secretary, to ask her about his upcoming question.

"Shizuru, does this gift come from you?"

"Why, yes, it is. It was your birthday." She said modestly.

Sakyo just looked up above the ceiling. As if he doubts her, _is it really my birthday?_

"I guess you are right. Even my own birthday, I completely have forgotten about it."

_Indeed, you are! Though you are not a perfect CEO that I ever met, I admire the way you took hold of this corporation. I must say that I am proud of you._

Silence and smile are the only answers she can give.

* * *

Two down…

…twenty eight to go.

When will these papers end is a question that requires an intensive debate. Two halves of her brain is trying to communicate to each other on how to organize Shizuru's thoughts. Meanwhile, the controller herself has no ounce of strength left to twitch every muscle in her body. Amending all of these can take days or even weeks but her arrogating supervisor is asking too much.

An idea cracks her sensible mind.

_If you want to dose off your stress, hand him over your resignation paper._

Shizuru shut her paranoia off as she began to distract herself by recalibrating the papers that are due for today. As the compressing arteries and veins are gripping to its maximum brute force, she relinquishes all of her systems as she decided to give her self a justifying break.

When all have said and done, she stood up from her seat. She promises herself that she will not take a long break. She needs some recharging by going to the office's kitchen area to where the other staff breaks. Walking out from the room is liberating as every slave can truly appreciate the word freedom. She strides down the hallway towards to the said area to where she met her friend.

Eri Takahashi has been drinking in one corner, sipping a hot coffee from a tiny straw. Shizuru got tempted to do the same as she fixes herself with it. Eri's eyeballs retreat the new employee as Shizuru can sense that some danger is hanging over her. She came closer to her and by the actions of it, Eri stood up, bringing along her coffee.

"Eri," she called out, "what is wrong with you? I want to sit and enjoy your company."

"I have to avoid you…I don't want to risk my job."

"What do you mean by 'risk'? There is no such thing…"

Shizuru's sharp mind came into a conclusion that these were all possible because of Moriko Endo. Albeit without any trace of evidences, she can effortlessly see that Moriko must have warned her about socializing the meticulous secretary. How is that so? Just because she criticizes her papers and all she knows now is that she took it personally. What an idiot Moriko is? What a fantastic way to start an argument!

However, she cannot blame Eri for that matter.

Shizuru just nodded her head as Eri walk away from the area. Then again, she sat alone just like the last time. She is beginning to think on how to make friends in this consolidated world. Consuming a caffeinated liquid wakes her senses as her nerves begin to absorb the effect of it. Somehow, her brain took the last effect as it starts to function again.

By the time she finished her five-minute coffee break, she pass through the boardroom with familiar voices. She decided to stop for a while and listen over to the conversation that is taking place.

"She is doing more than her usual job."

"Indeed, and I just don't know how to thank her. She might be new but it seems she knows what she is doing."

"…but she came from the rival company, right?"

"Yes, you are, but I love the way she conducts the job. She may not be perfect but you cannot find everything in one person. I appreciate all her deeds and I am blessed that she was here managing beyond her duty."

_Are they talking about me?_

"Are you planning to do the same?"

"Yes, I will definitely do that! Besides, I owe her more than half of my work."

Business triumphs are nothing for Shizuru. She loves doing the job done fast and efficient. Rewards are secondary for a compliant person. Her body finally adapts to the stress especially she overheard Sakyo and Goro's conversation about the dark horse employee.

Delivering a resignation letter as of this time is a wrong move since they both now certify that her endeavors were worth more than gold or platinum.

Shizuru walked away with her morale rising to the stratosphere.

-To be continued-


	11. Chapter 10

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: --

Chapter 10 – Face Off!

By the time, the clock strikes four o' clock, Shizuru finished editing the papers without any affliction. She wanted to stretch her legs and lay it down upon the desk…but that is too much. She does not want the dirt to spread all over it from her shoes. Since she heard those encouraging words from her superintendents, it feels that all her batteries are fully recharge for another day's work.

Sakyo could not help but to wonder on how did she was able to complete all those revisions, updates and book keepings. Is it because of what happened last night? Is she mad at him? Honestly, she deserves not to live in that crappy apartment for the sake to save your money. If he were in her place, he would probably let the rats sleep in that room while he sleeps at the rooftop. Living in an amiable house or an apartment is an investment that she should consider seriously.

He is minutes away from doing that.

Leo men love to give their associates some surprises.

He grinned as she stood up from her seat. She excused herself to get some refreshments that she needs. He allowed her to do so as it was a perfect time to declare a recess. However, it gave him a perfect opportunity to execute his plan.

He called someone at the phone to discuss important matters.

* * *

Moriko was laughing so hard every time she remembers last night's incident. She has just extracted revenge to that secretary. _Hah! She deserves my wrath especially she put me into shame in front of Sakyo!_ As if she has the kryptonite to destroy superman, she can feel the power that nobody can match it. Going back to business is a sure way to start her day. She took the advertising papers and worked thoroughly with it. Meanwhile, Eri knocked at her door and entered into her premises. She presented her some folders for the final review.

Moriko's face, somehow, shows clear displeasure.

"I don't know why you are still here, Eri. Your ideas are sickening me!" she cursed.

Eri stood in front of her with fear. "I did everything that I can."

"You are telling me that this is at your best…I hate it and nobody likes it!"

Eri could not understand why her supervisor is so demanding ever since she got into that position. She made a Picasso-like advertisement with a clever motto "Do you have what it takes?" printed on it. It emphasizes another company's product that dares every body to take a completely new level of database systems.

Moriko decided to feed these papers and proposed arts into the shredder machine until someone grasps her wrist tightly.

It was Shizuru. It clearly indicates that there were no traces of happiness marked onto her face. She had enough of her bullying ways as it reminds her the early days in working at Goliath Company. At that time, she does not have any hints on how to stand up to both of her feet. Dealing with a person like her needs a little morale spanking as well as neutralizing her.

She can no longer hide the fact that there is certain hatred to this neophyte secretary. Moriko swerved her arms as both women stood condensed into the rugged ground. Eri can sense that the catfights are about to begin.

"What makes you think that you own everything?" Shizuru asked.

"My…my…are you Eri's savior?" she turned the tables unto her.

"I'm not a savior, not even a saint…but definitely your worst nightmare!" she retorted back at her.

Moriko was about to say some offensive words when someone intercepted them from the pending feminine brawl.

"Stop!" Goro Kobayashi interrupted, "what the hell are you doing?"

The two women looked around towards him to stop the fight. Both of them back down against their respective defenses. This can be dangerous as it can destroy the foundation of their characters if the fight goes on.

"This is no time to argue over your work…get back on it!" he ordered madly.

Both reluctantly agreed but the war is far from being over.

* * *

"Wow! I wish I was strong as you." Eri wished.

Shizuru could not believe in her entire life that she was able to unleash her unyielding side. She will remember this as a precaution on how this can destroy her reputation. Her hands were still shaking from that event. Eri now worships her newfound idol. She wished that she could emulate the iron maiden who could withstand somebody like Moriko. Being in this company is the most exciting that could ever exist here.

"Oh, shut up, Eri! I do not mean to start a fight with her. It was just that it was too much for me to bear." She commanded.

"Too much to bear what?"

"I just could not stand the way she is maltreating you, that's all!" she clarified.

Eri was so surprise that this brown haired vixen is her strongest ally. Never in her life had that someone stood for her. In reality, she now acutely understood the true value of herself.

"That bully should perish in the face of the earth. A workplace bully annoys me."

"Do you have some tips on how to conquer them?" Eri asked the unshakable queen.

"In fact, I do have some tips. Just give me your email address and I will send it to you right now. There were too many of them to mention."

"Cool!"

* * *

Lightning strikes her twice…this time in front of Eri Takahashi.

Moriko can discern the anger that is crawling up to her nerves. As if they are shouting "vengeance", she cannot tolerate the urge to do it.

Nevertheless, how it was going to be?

She carefully closed the door and the Venetian blinds as her body frantically search for more papers. _Make her taste your venom! Make her suffer right in front of everybody_!

In fact, she was preparing for another stack of papers for Shizuru to work with.

* * *

Goro went inside to Sakyo's office as he can see his partner signing up the papers. He politely asked the quiet man to spare him some time.

"There is something that I want to tell you." He said urgently.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"The two females nearly started a catfight in the marketing department."

"Who are those two females? Are they Moriko and Shizuru?"

"Exactly and they nearly wanted their claws to scratch at each other's faces."

"Are there any blood shed?" he jokingly asked. "If there is, I should have set up a mini-clinic within this area."

Both men laugh insanely as they cannot admit this thing can happen within the working hours. As they calm themselves down, Goro continued with his story.

"Everything is fine…for now. I immediately ordered them to go back to work. You should have seen it. Their eyes are steaming with madness."

"I have seen those things in my entire lifetime. I can feel the euphoria that you are telling me about."

By some means, Sakyo understands on how to tolerate extraordinary behaviors.

* * *

_This must be it_.

Eri opened her email account as it flashes Shizuru's name. An attached document shown as it bears the title, "**How to Handle Workplace Bullies**."

She read the following tips written below:

_**1. Stay/Go Away**_

_This sentence has a logical reason that staff is fleeing like passengers in the sinking Titanic. _

_**2. Don't keep secrets**_

_You may think that this tip is for the juveniles, think again. Even adults commit this sin._

_**3. Don't believe everything that you hear**_

_Never believe in gossip as much as you can._

_**4. Stay focused**_

_By following this rule, you never know that workplace bully exists._

_**5. Take notes**_

_Take note of the bully's action as well as your own._

_**6. Stand up for yourself**_

_You have to do this, it is empowering for someone like you._

Eri smiled on how a concern employee like Shizuru could give additional side comments aside from the bolded ones. Maybe she was right all along. She needs an improvement. Maybe she should start buying self-help books in order to make her presence known in this company.

However, image should be prioritizing her overall being.

* * *

"Eri, is that really you?"

Shizuru could not believe in front of her two eyes on how lovely and cultured Eri is. Every morning that pass is as dull as a blunted knife. Today, that notion can be wrong. She is wearing a gray turn-key jacket with pinstriped design on it. Pants were dress beautifully into her hips with extended tab waistband. The flare legged pants are elegantly swaying while she walks into her office space. A brilliantly white blouse inside of her jacket shows through.

However, the turning point of her overall appearance is the thick glasses are nowhere in sight. It replaced with contact lenses that make her face even visible.

Meanwhile, she was wearing a black office jacket with notched lapel, single button closure and three-button cuffs. It has light padded shoulders to add vanity on it. Her same colored skirt has a narrow waistband; off-center pleat and hidden side zip closure. It ends at her knees perfectly.

"My goodness! You look like a goddess." She said surprisingly.

"It was all because of you…I guess you brought my life back." Eri said timidly.

She gets even more excited. "You look so refreshing. Wait 'till Sakyo sees you."

As prophecy escapes her mouth, Sakyo walked through, passing the women down the path. He stops for a while to speak with Shizuru.

"I need you to discuss something important. This matter is all about the motto of the advertisement. By the way, tell Eri that she did the job well done in creating that idea."

She playfully glanced at Eri, whom she remained silent.

Sakyo instantly recognized their non-verbal communication. He browsed over his shoulder as he almost got the message.

"Well, we got a new employee. What department do you work in?"

Shizuru let herself get a good laugh as Eri, too, burst into the same assertion. Sakyo was in disbelief as he asked her the same interrogation.

"Eri, is that you?"

What a memorable day to start with.

* * *

"This is the happiest day of my life." Shizuru told Sakyo without any trace of degradation.

Sakyo, this time, is the one who feels the embarrassment of his subordinates. At least, it made him smile because he could not remember the last time that he had fun. He bends his head low to gather himself on how he can tell her about his surprise gift.

"Perhaps, something would make you even joyful. I would like you to contact this person." He said handing her over a business card. A sincere delight meets her shadow eyes.

Shizuru got confuse with his antic, "Who was he?"

"He will be your new landlord." He informed her.

_Landlord? What in the world, is he talking about? Do you wanted me to transfer all my belongings to somebody else_.

"I found a better and larger apartment for you. You do not have to worry about the rent. It was cheaper and I can surely bet you can afford it."

"An apartment for me? Where is this located?" she asked.

"It was located in the Chrysanthemum Lane. Also, it was just two blocks away from the subway station."

Her thoughts must have burst with another shot of paranoia. The company's profits might have boosted its sales or maybe he received a tax break. Nevertheless, why a man like him would voluntarily searched an available apartment?

Whatever the reason, she does not want to quit.

They both went back to business on how Eri strategically came up with the motto, "Do you have what it takes?" Sakyo wisely discuss that this is the perfect time to launch their business campaign, as it will show the company's confidence despite some turmoil happening around. Shizuru agreed with him, adding that clients were looking for a fresh innovation to deal with the technological demands.

The next few minutes are serious talks on how to take over the rival company. He cleverly devised by doing not just a local but also an international business crusade. She wondered to what he meant by that. He clearly states that their bravest move is to think and act gigantic, as if the rival company had brought down to its vulnerability. Shizuru was getting a clue to every fragment of Sakyo's attitude. Ruthless, unforgiving and tactically insane are only the few words to describe him. Nevertheless, his lighter side can reveal how generous, warm-hearted and loyal he is.

The succeeding weeks can be crucial, as the stock market is the sole judge on who will be the winner.

-To be continued-


	12. Chapter 11

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's note: I love this chapter!

Chapter 11 – Once in a lifetime!

Three weeks of grueling campaign is like a war that rampages each country they encounter. Sakyo truly went over his limits. He was able to speak in two successive endorsements in one day! If you think that it was not enough, he extended himself over the next fifteen days! She wondered where his energy came from as she drank the last bottle of Gatorade. Being with him is tough, and adding to her woes, the physical exhaustion completely took over her mind and body.

Morale wise, it gained her a visual and partial mental experience on how he conducts his lecture. He proudly exclaimed the company's performance for the last three years. Profits and unblemished records can attract many investors. Confidence, strategic planning and constant innovation are the secrets of business success in any field you are engage in. She secretly reviews some notes that happened as if she attended a seminar. Honestly, it was more than that because she was able to meet other business figures. Socializing is not her strong point as conducting a business is like a gala' for her. Conversations are the trickiest thing to develop and improve one's personality. She was shy and timid for the first time meeting…especially men.

Nevertheless, she was grateful that she realizes it was a dream comes true for her. Lying in her new bed in a new apartment, she wanted no more. It was a good thing that after the outsourcing business, he gave her one day to break. He told her that he needs her but promises something that would pay all her efforts.

He mystifies her the way he said those things. A statement echoed in her mind, "_don't worry, there is something that you will never forget in your entire life._" A puzzle, again, destined to solve by her aching brain. This is one thing she hates about her sign and that is a constant nagging from her mind. It bothers her to decipher the missing link of it.

Speaking of apartment, the new room that she currently occupies right now has a fantastic view. Neighbors were friendly and accommodating as if she was no stranger in this building. Another thing though, is that the room is well equipped with necessary facilities. Additionally, it already has furnitures, dining set, bed, bed sheets and some kitchenware. Initially, she used to hate Sakyo due to the demanding deadlines that she needs to comply…without complains. It was a hard life for her but now she can see his true heart. He was just a man driven with ambitions and good intentions. It was just that the way of attaining it overwhelms her. She must understand that being a CEO does not mean that he occupies the easiest job in the world. It was not and she admits that her perception is erroneous.

Shizuru vividly remembers one time, during the campaign, that he told the portion of his private life. After his mother's death, he had a difficult choice whether he should continue his studies at college or not. He should have chosen the former since everybody wanted to have a degree. However, money was a problem as both son and father constantly argued about the expenses. His father invested some properties only to become disappointed as the financial crisis struck them.

From that moment, he realized the word "risk" as he struggled to make a living. He became a math tutor and at the same time, began developing his own database. During his early years, he taught himself how to understand the stock markets and the turn of global events. Both of them had a hard impact as it occurred in his mind that those two are predictable. He thrives at every adversary that comes into his way.

He loved the way the audience listens to him. A great sign of awe has permanently marked on their faces. After the talk, there are plenty of people wanted to shake hands with him. Some took a picture and for a strange request, some wanted his autograph. She suddenly thought that if there is a time that people had mistaken him as a rockstar due to his popularity. Nevertheless, he loved teaching and sharing his experiences. The only thing lacking right now is to publish his autobiography.

* * *

Sakyo summoned his associates and staff about the "news". He ordered them to stop shortly about their present work. Some of them wondered why on how an ordinary weekday is suspended. After many weeks of hard labor and patience, it finally gave them a slightest clue of what was going on. All of them started to hush themselves to remain silent.

"I do not want to have an introduction for this matter because this excitement no longer holds me." He said happily.

He continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the company has finally topped the position of being the number one in database company performance. The Goliath Company was now overthrown!"

There were loud cheers and hoorays among them as Shizuru and Eri hugged each other jubilantly. Moreover, there were some tears of joy especially from Mr. Hideo Arai, whom he firmly believed in Sakyo's dynamic leadership. The two men, Sakyo and Goro, congratulated each other for their fruitful endeavors.

_There is nothing sweeter than tasting the victory with you colleagues_, Shizuru thought. It was the happiest moment of their lives as she was glad to be part of this unprecedented achievement.

However, there was more to say from the chairperson.

"Not only that, I would like to thank each and every one of you for making me the CEO of the year!"

"Really?" some employees exclaimed loudly. The deafening cheers were as intense as the last one. It was a double celebration as Goro went to the boardroom to get some help. Two personnels helped their vice-president to draw out some refreshments and hors d'oeuvres.

_This is the first party that I had ever experienced in my work!_ Shizuru thought secretly.

* * *

The celebration was over as the janitors were fortunate enough that the employees did the cleaning themselves…including Sakyo. They made a terrible mess but no one complains. For the first time, all of them are happily taking out the trash, sweeping and mopping the floors. Not to mention, Sakyo was wearing rubber gloves to scrape a stain in the floor. Shizuru thought that this is a perfect moment where the CEO is wearing cleaning gloves. Too bad, she did not bring her digital camera. If only she knew, there will be a surprise party intended for them.

After they finished their duties, she picked up her shoulder bag to head home. Sakyo informed her that the subway systems were close down due to electrical malfunction in the trains' transformer. Additionally, he offered her a ride home since he knew she needs a lift.

Later, Sakyo leads her to the parking lot where his car parked. A beeping sound echoed in the concrete walls as the security systems were turn off. He opened the door for her as she politely accepts it. He soon followed her as he twisted the ignition keys. Soon after, the car drove away from the building's basement.

"Shizuru, I would like to offer you something. If you refuse it, you will regret it sooner or later."

"Well, what is it?"

"Would you like to come with me in New York City?" he whispered.

"What are we going to do there?" she asked in confusion.

"We are going to have a two week vacation. Also, that was the place that I am going to receive my award for 'CEO of the year'."

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I would gladly want to travel with you. When will it be?" she excitedly queried.

"In four days from now. Be sure you got your passport and your clothes ready."

"I am always ready!"

Sakyo chuckled as he focused his attention to the road.

* * *

"Okay, I got everything that I need!"

Shizuru has done packing her clothes as the two-week vacation is getting near. Excitement and tension occupies the innocent-traveling maiden. It will be her first time to journey abroad and luckily, it turned out to be Manhattan. For her, it was the dream that she ever adored. It was the place for the well-known socialites, shopping mania and quintessential dining.

Unfortunately, money is her problem.

Considering that the foreign exchange rate is one hundred twenty yen to one dollar, it is too much. Sure, visiting New York means spending down to your last penny and it means skyrocketing debts is under way, too. She was stuck in between spending and budgeting as she hopes that she will not give in to temptation.

* * *

Sakyo fetched her at her apartment as the car proceeds to the airport terminal. Every step, breathe and even heartbeat were measured meticulously. Why is it so? It is because Shizuru can feel an intense moment of escalating through the skies and fly away to the place she loves.

The car leads them to the plane's hangar, as she felt a little bizarre. Isn't it they are supposed to be dropped at the waiting area of the terminal and goes through the security personnels? Additionally, they are supposed to check the immigration booths to give them an admission to proceed. Why do they not go through it? Her mind, again, is overflowing with unanswered questions.

As if he can read her transparent mind, Sakyo informed her that they would be flying via his private transcontinental plane. He was a billionaire and he can do whatever he wants for his convenience.

What in the world is that?

Both of them went out from the car as they skipped the procedures in mandatory air traveling. Shizuru was so amaze that there was a red carpet waiting at them. From there, Sakyo was talking about the plane. It was an executive craft with a name Gulfstream 550. He also added that the plane has the capacity of eight people. Two pilots were already at the cockpit, getting ready for the flight. They all climbed up to the plane with other surprising amenities that awaits them.

Inside the plane, it greeted them with those luxurious items such as leathered seats, video area, glasses and champagne. Not to mention the fine food that sits prettily in the convertible table. Amazingly, it has business workstations, CD/DVD players, dining & conference area, two galleys, shower and toilet area.

This is insane!

As the plane goes to the runway, Shizuru was so nervous if this "small plane" can fly. Sakyo laughed as he assured her that it would definitely fly.

The two pilots had received a signal from the control tower that they are next in line to take the runway. The plane positioned itself for the take off. The engines started to roar as it reaches its peak. It steadily gains the speed and for the few seconds, she can feel that they are elevating up to the sky.

_Get ready, New York City because here I come!_

* * *

After sixteen hours of flight, Shizuru had a taste of her experience in jet lag. A couple of stop over in Honolulu and Los Angeles are not exciting as it lasts for only an hour. The plane needs to refuel and it needs to replenish the food supplies.

Stepping out from the La Guardia Airport is easy. A stretch limousine is waiting for them at the hangar. She feels like a billionaire's wife (or is she?) receiving all the perquisites that life can offer.

Sakyo shows no signs of tardiness as he instructs his butler, Louie, to contact the hotel personnel at Manhattan that he and his crew had arrived. Louie did so through his blackberry device.

An hour of drive, Shizuru feels like a kid again, peeking from the window to see and hear the sights and sounds of Manhattan. Bright lights greeted her nostalgic eyes while its noise moderately drums her ears. She can see fashion boutiques and broadway shows that dominate the busy street.

If only she has lots of money, then she should have shop until she drop.

The limousine stopped at the main entrance of this magnificent building that she has ever seen. Its architecture goes way back to the turn of the century as she hypothesizes it was the queen of all hotels. Surprisingly, Waldorf-Astoria was indeed a grandeur hotel.

Inside the reception area, she walks through the marbled floor with breath-taking geometric patterns. Above the ceiling, she can clearly see the sparkling chandeliers hanging elegantly. Her eyes wandered all around it as long and stylish curtains drapes the oversized windows. Fine designs of nickel and brass lavishly decorates the mezzanine.

_Are we going to stay here? _

Sakyo went to the booking area where the blonde female greeted him sincerely. He whispered some important details on what type of room he would like to stay. The receptionist picked up the phone to ask some questions regarding the availability of the room. She nodded as she politely gives a person the gratitude at the end of the line. She puts down the phone to turn her attention to him. She gave permission that the room he requested for is ready for occupancy. She pointed the way going to the elevator leading to it.

All of them, including the personnel, who carry their luggages, entered the elevator. Again, it met Shizuru with amazement on how the designs were so attractive that even an amateur art aficionado would love to have them as his collections.

By the time the door opened, her eyes made a teary appearance on how the suite visually stimulated her.

"This is the room that you will never forget in your entire life." Sakyo told her modestly.

-To be continued-


	13. Chapter 12

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: --

Chapter 12 – Manhattan Mania!

"Is this really a hotel?"

"Why, yes it is! I guess your criteria were way too much for your expectations." Sakyo said bluntly.

This presidential suite decorates with fine Victorian pieces of furniture, arts and designs. How deep is Sakyo's knowledge about the term "luxury"? This man is so amazing that a woman like her needs a life-support that would recuperate her body. Moreover, it has the most fantastic view of Manhattan that dominates the city lights and its skyscrapers. She can visibly see the car's lights way down below the midtown street.

She can only see this city through pictures and TV scenes but not this. Never in her entire life would replace this kind of visual ecstasy as Shizuru explored the whole area by her bare feet. She can feel the softness of the rug and she can bet that these are worth hundreds of thousands…in dollars!

The kitchen area is supply by finest food of cheeses and wine. Not to mention, even the succulent steaks and freshest fruits that she can find in the fridge, all are there waiting to eat. She took one strawberry and for some reason, it sends her to heaven. It was juicy and sweet as she took another one to eat it. Sakyo could not help himself but to take one grape from the bowl as he, too, shares the moment with her. Being with Shizuru is a wonderful way to dislodge his stress. Seeing her with all the giggles and having a woman with a child-like attitude, his heart warms up so easily.

"This is the only time we get to experience our laziest moment. It is better to savor it until it lasts." He advised her.

"Don't worry, I am making every seconds meaningful from this trip." Shizuru said happily. "I will never sleep!"

Manhattan is definitely the city that never sleeps!

* * *

The clock read 3:30 a.m.

Shizuru had fallen asleep from the queen size bed.

Sakyo left his room shortly to call his colleague back home in Tokyo. He dialed the long-distance number. Goro's voice greeted his ear as he asked his fellow on how things were doing there.

Goro replied that everything is fine except some media frenzy that they want him to have another exclusive interview. He had enough of the interviews as they started to ask him some questions regarding his private life. Sakyo has to deal with the pressure of revealing it since he started it anyway. However, the media in Japan is different. Good-looking executives are sensationalizing it up towards to showbiz. Unfortunately, he does not want to be part of it. All he wanted is business and nothing else. Some matters have taken so far to the point his admirers are now getting obsessed with him.

He hopes that no one in his company has the same feeling.

* * *

**(Tokyo, Japan)**

Goro Kobayashi told his colleague that the company is working well except from the outside distracters. He also told him the company's stocks are in good position as they predicted, it will last for four or five months. Investors are lining up to gain the stocks as they are taking an opportunity to enrich themselves. Sakyo told him it was the greatest news that he ever heard of. He advised him to look carefully about the annoying rival scavengers. Goro assured him that no one would ever blemish the company as he keeps a good observation on it.

Someone overheard their conversation behind the door, as she cannot believe that Shizuru was with him. Surely, she would get her hands as she already had an evil plan. All those nights of careful evaluation and planning, she needs to execute it while the prey is nowhere in sight.

* * *

**(New York City, USA)**

Both of them are getting ready for the awards night at the hotel's starlight roof. It was part of the hotel's luxurious room designed for meetings and conventions. As they exit their way out from the room, they took the elevator immediately. Sakyo was wearing his black tuxedo suit while she wears a black silk halter dress with asymmetric and layered skirt. A few jewelries accessorized her overall being.

The starlight roof was breathtaking especially at night. The room's rotunda is design with sturdy marbled floor with circular patterns. On the lateral view are two palm leaves planted in gold-crested pots. At the far view, there was a classical black piano with a musician playing the timeless masterpiece.

As they arrived at the main room, Shizuru felt she was in the 1920s era with bouquet of white roses stood as the centerpiece of the table. Tables were covered with neutral colors of linen cloths. Chairs are elegantly crafted with meticulous and tantalizing designs.

Tonight came a dazzling moment when many people showed up to receive their respective awards. Sakyo was one of them as he socialized gallantly among the men and women in global business.

While Shizuru was having a good time drinking red wine, it gave her a slight headache. She decided to take only a sip, as she does not want to get herself drunk.

If she gets too much drink, then she might end up at the floor lying hopelessly.

She prays that it will not happen especially in front of everybody. She notices that the media were all set with their cameras, microphones and even speakers. The host came up to the podium as everybody gathers to their seats.

He spoke for a few minutes about tonight's main event. As the flow goes, three men won this year's prestigious awards. Of course, Sakyo was one of them while the other two are Caucasian figures that she somewhat not familiar with. Their names are mention over the microphone as all of the three men stood up and received the awards. The host made brief backgrounds to each of them as he emphasized the statement "the turning point of technological advances." He made it clear and simple that not all are possible without these outstanding visionary men.

Each of them took the stage with their self-made speech as Sakyo is preparing himself. Honestly, he did not anticipate it as whatever comes into his mind would be it. His speech goes like this:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this award is dedicated to all my colleagues and subordinates who have worked so hard to get on top. The dream we build has finally made its full recognition all throughout the world. I am so proud standing here before you that anybody who sternly believes in his or her dream will come true. We all hope that all capitalists in the world will share the vision and mission of making this planet a better place to live."_

_That's it_! Shizuru thought disappointingly.

Well, so much for the speech as Sakyo had some limited English. However, he delivered it right and the audience gave him a loud applause. He received some remarks from the famous and not-so famous people he met on his way. He holds his plaque close to his chest as if he was telling everybody, _"Finally, I had it with me!"_ She has seen his bona fide smile as it swept her away. If only he was not her boss, then she should end up as his lover.

Her imagination has gone too far.

* * *

Sakyo decided to dine with Shizuru at their suite as his butler carefully places their food in front of them. It was the most romantic night for the couple. There are no distractions around and no deadlines to meet. At least, there is a certain moment when both of them can truly appreciate the word "peace."

"Tomorrow will be much exciting…we are going out shopping." Sakyo declared secretly.

Shizuru felt uncomfortable when he mentioned, "shopping". It gave her a smashing reality that she cannot spend her money foolishly. Sure, shopping is a wonderful word to hear for the women but for her; it badly hurts. She stared down at her food wishing that she had lots of money.

Sakyo noticed that the news he had, brought her face to demise. He wondered why as he began to ask curiously.

"Don't you like shopping?"

"I love to, but…"

"You need to save some money." He continued.

She nodded just to agree with him.

"Shizuru, I understand what pain you are going through and I don't want that to happen."

Sakyo stopped eating his meal as he searches something out from his wallet. She did not see to what he was doing since he hides it underneath the table. Finally, a platinum-colored plastic card surfaced above the table as he pushed it with his fingers towards her.

Shizuru raised her one eyebrow.

"Use it." He ordered.

Her jaw dropped open. It was an odd response.

"Use it." He repeated.

"Who's going to pay the bills?" she asked in protest.

He winked his one eye at her.

_I just don't know how to say, I love you._ Shizuru thought dreamily.

* * *

This is it!

These famous names dominated the fashion world. Every woman wanted to be in Shizuru's place right now, as she strolls every corner of the street and avenue that bears signature names written on it. Seventh Avenue or also known as the Fashion Avenue is necessary sight for the tourists like them. Somehow, a constant turn from her neck in every angle gave her a stiffening movement. However, she doesn't feel the pain as every dose of her shopping gives an antidote to it.

There are so many people rushing and buying as the windows displayed the "SALE" sign. However, she has the slight problem on how to get through.

"Leave it to me." Sakyo assured.

He entered one of the boutiques as the sales personnel quickly recognize the billionaire. The personnel quickly called up the manager as he ran beside him. He gave him a hospitable treat as both of them leads into the VIP room.

He was so powerful that through his presence, everybody focuses his or her attention to him.

* * *

Nordstrom…Anna Klein…Sak's Fifth Avenue…Banana Republic…Chanel…Armani…DKNY…Prada…Bebe…Versace…Escada…Givenchy…Gaultier…

The list goes on…

…and she has all of them.

She was so dead tired with the way she hunts all the items that fancies her liking. Not to mention that she bought also some dresses for her colleague and her family. A sense of euphoria wraps her mental being as she already had enough of shopping spree. Perfumes and accessories are on the list as she crossed out all of them.

"My, you must be exhausted!" Sakyo remarked.

"Am I?" she asked that question with a silly expression in her face.

He bought himself some shoes and men's perfume. Of course, he couldn't forget his associates who kept nagging him for some treats, which he wouldn't mind. Additionally, he bought an extra luggage since he needs it to bring them all home.

Shizuru was lying down in the couch with her feet hanging in the armchair. It shows a clear indication that she can no longer carry on herself to the bedroom.

"Perhaps, it would be much better if I send you to your bed."

"Please, do it." She authorized.

Embarrassment does not hold a barrier between the two since both of them are enjoying every minute of their escapade. Shizuru began treating him like her own best friend. He picked her up with his strong arms as she gave him her tight embrace around his neck. He ordered Louie to pack the excess items to the luggage. They are few days away from leaving this city.

Sakyo uses his body to open the door fully as he carefully lays her down to bed. All he could hear from her is the snoring sound.

He grinned as if he observes on how his secretary behaves when she sleeps. He tucked her with a thick blanket.

Is this all he can do for her?

An idea came into Sakyo's mind, doubting whether he will do it right away. He does not want to take advantage of her.

On the other hand, it would be much better to do it now since there is no one in sight to intrigue both of them.

He planted a small kiss in her forehead.

-To be continued-


	14. Chapter 13

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank from my heart to Hoku ala and Kuramagirl2003 for posting most of my reviews. I dedicate this fan fiction to both of you.

Chapter 13 – Green Eyed People

A stack of papers…

A String of deadlines…

Successive meetings…

Who cares if all these are in her desk where in fact, she still had a Manhattan hangover?

Shizuru cannot completely forget on how their trip to New York City leaves a permanent mark in her memory. For the past twenty minutes, all she can do is to daydream with all the food, wine and shopping.

Oh, yeah…shopping definitely made her a certified addict.

Ever since they left the bustling city, she is helplessly carrying three luggages where she brought only one since she left Japan. Touring the city must be very dangerous for the cash-strapped travelers. Fortunately, Sakyo was at her side as he pays the entire bill. She couldn't even imagine that he would do that for her. He easily trust his colleagues and subordinates as generosity must be part of his traits.

She doesn't mind if she still has the jet lag as long as that memory keeps her happy. She returned to her normal routine as she hums to her favorite tunes.

* * *

"Damn you, Sakyo Valdez!"

Mr. Butajiri slams the newspaper to his desk with all his strength. It was an insulting sight for two reasons. One, his company became number one and two; he became the CEO of the year from the highly admired New York business analysts. His uncontrollable anger is flowing into his emotions as he grabs the vase and smashes it to the wooden floor. Shattered pieces of the broken vase bounce back and accidentally hit him in the face. For a few minutes, a drop of blood appeared at the floor.

His employees witnessed the entire scene, as they do not dare themselves to get into his office. He stares at them and unfortunately, no one move from their frigid position.

"What the hell are you staring at? Get back to work!" he yelled forcefully.

All of them instantaneously returned to their desk. He had a hard time dealing with the reality on how a small-scaled company like Sakyo could overthrow a large scaled one like his. There must be a rational reason why it is so. He needs an analyst but nobody wanted to work with him since he has a difficult attitude in getting along with the people.

He wanted to punch Sakyo's face printed in the front page of the business paper but he can't. A plan came into his mind, which he needs to do something…that it will be his last card to draw to annihilate him.

He needs to fight fire with fire.

If the only way to get back on top is to use the usual scheme of rant and rave, then he will be successful in the end.

As if his plan came into action, someone knocked at his door.

He turned his attention towards the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jin Ito, at your service. I heard you had an obsession in taking over the neophyte CEO." He greeted.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Let's just say, I came from that company…three years ago."

"How the hell…"

He broke off his sentence as someone from Jin Ito's behind emerge from his shadow. From there, a key person appeared that would lead them to malicious victory.

Mr. Butajiri sinister smile appeared as he welcomed both of them into his premises.

* * *

Shizuru finally made way down to the last page of the paper as she left Sakyo a big awe. Despite the lack of sleep, she finished all the papers effortlessly. Somehow, she had found the new energy that would supply her for the rest of the week.

"You surprised me again."

"I love giving surprises away."

He received all that stack of paper to have a final review. She shortly left his office to give him some time of himself.

She exits herself out from the office to get through the lounge area of the company. She is trying to recall her dream last night. Someone kissed her in the forehead and carefully tucked her into the thick sheets to secure her in a warm bed. How odd it is? Probably it was the stress during her time in New York and unfortunately, it still has an effect on her.

Who kissed her?

It is impossible that Sakyo is the one who did it since he will not commit such a foolish thing.

Or is it?

She shook her head, concluding that he is not the one she suspects. Then, who could that person be? She does not think that his butler did it.

If Sakyo is the one, then why it is so?

Could it be that he has feelings for her?

That is excessively impossible! The relationship between CEO and secretary only exists in the movies in order to have a happy conclusion. Romantic books, too, have that sort of story where the prince strongly supports the maiden…in the business world. However, another shot of reality met her conscience as she took a sip from a hot cup of coffee.

She stared outside of the window, thinking deeply on how her future would compromise if the relationship comes out from the media. She highly values her privacy and she abhors any questions that relates into her private life. She despises attention, in any way possible, in all fields.

* * *

Sakyo set aside the papers as he finished all of them in a single review. Who needs a review if he has a detailed secretary who would scrutinize every word written in here? She is such a breath of fresh air in this company. She had done more than he ever asked for. Moreover, she deserves more than a secretary. He leaned back on his chair to think of a better position suited for her. He let his chin rested on his hand, processing through his brain, on how he would get away from the developing relationship.

It was hard to think and to feel if you are trap between your ambitions and love. He hates it when two of the most contrasting figures would collide. Emotional and mental state are like water and oil, they do not mix. However, a strange twist of fate, they meet at the far end of the road. He has a difficult time, choosing what path would he likely to take. Ideally, it would be both since a human being comprises by an emotion and intellect. However, balancing between them is another question to consider.

Shizuru is a perfect person for two reasons: One; she is well suited for the job since he hates particular details and two; he loves to give her a thrill.

In the end, he prefers to keep himself distant.

* * *

By the time the clock strikes five, all of the employees of the Goliath Company left to go home safe and sound. Meanwhile, the superior has an ultimate motive by using his spies via using computer as a battleground.

He focused his attention on the whiteboard as the two underground figures started to open the discussion.

Jin suggested, "I still have the information that you need in order to unlock their passwords and acquire their secrets."

Mr. Butajiri noted, "Are you aware that they had a firewall to protect the important files?"

"Firewall is indeed a serious matter but I had a way to extinguish that."

The mysterious person places a small memory disk at the top of the table. Both of them wondered why.

"I had it with me." It spoke.

The veteran CEO carefully approaches the table as he picked up the disk. He observed that it is indeed a device, which would take them by surprise.

"How did you acquire such thing?" he wondered.

"I want revenge…that is all I want." It replied

"Tell me; what kind of reward do you want me to give you?" he proposed.

"I want a reward that would bring Sakyo to its knees and his close associate."

He laughs with his simple request. "Done!"

* * *

Sakyo's eyes were engrossed unto his monitor as he carefully studies the stock market. The figures were in modest levels. However, he noticed something different.

The Goliath's stock market was rising one tenth of the number at a time.

However, a monitor alerts him in a shocking way.

Someone unscrupulously unlock all the security systems as passwords starts to reveal the information to everybody else. This could create an enormous risk of his company.

A hacker is on the loose!

Why did it happen in a short time?

He predicted that while he was away, the media must have triggered the Goliath Company's uproar. Knowing Mr. Butajiri by heart, he cleverly prophesized that he was willing to engage him in a battle. He perceives that he is going to use the dirtiest tactic in order to survive.

He wondered on how he did such a cheap and predictable plan that would gamble everything including his reputation…

…of being the notorious CEO in the history!

Nevertheless, he wanted to acquire more than what he bargained for.

Mr. Butajiri definitely provokes him to retaliate…and for that matter, he will do it.

He will absolutely destroy his company down to ashes.

Goro suddenly emerges to his room, "Sakyo, someone is stealing our…"

"I know, Goro. We need to unleash our own weapon. Additionally, call our legal counsel for this." He commanded.

"I would like to add, we need to call the police." He suggested.

"We don't need a police, we already have one." He said showing him a disk in his hand.

He was unaware of that device as he took a step closer. Sakyo's calm image turns into a deadly one. He can clearly see through his eyes that he will decimate anything that aggravates his temper. Sure, he does not want to use it but this is a perfect time for him. He can show the media and rival companies on how dangerous he was.

Goro applauds the young CEO, who is willing to take the cyber battle by storm.

* * *

Another day has ended as Shizuru decided to check her bank account by accessing to the website. She knew that today is payday, as she wanted to buy some groceries for tonight. As soon as she entered her username and password, distress hits her badly.

Someone villainously stole all her money!

"No! What the fuck is going on?" she frantically said.

Sakyo paid his attention to the helpless damsel as he stood up from his seat and approached her.

"What is it?"

"Someone entered my account and burglarized everything that I had."

Sakyo could not help but to feel her distress. Whoever the hacker is, he will definitely pay for the damage he made.

She began to cry as he took his credit card from his wallet.

"Use it."

"I don't want to use it. I had enough of your money." She said politely.

"Shizuru," he spoke, "you need it more than I do. Let me take care of the hacker. This will be the least of your worries."

"Do you know what is happening?"

He nodded for an answer.

Sakyo left his card above her table as she began to take it and leave. However, Sakyo called her to do a last favor.

"What is it?" she asked by the time she turn around towards him.

"There are five cards facing down the table. I want you to choose one."

Shizuru noticed that there are indeed five identical cards lying down in his table. What does he want? She decided to do it since she gets anxious of this abstract plan.

She chose the second card from her right as she turns it over to see what is underneath.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Lion." She said in a peculiar way.

"I see."

She did not know exactly what his strategy is. A picture of an angry lion appeared in the card. What does it signify? She shows her wondering expression as he began to answer it.

"You'll see."

-To be continued-

* * *

**Side note**: A few years back, I remember my young brother was playing Suikoden II from Sony's Play Station. From there, there was a scene where Shu, a military strategist, asked his colleague, Apple, to pick four cards from the table. The girl did as she read the selected card, it was written the word "fire". Later, it turned out that the "fire" was the strategy against the Highland Army. Take note that SHU EXACTLY LOOKED LIKE SAKYO!!!! I SWEAR!!!

I was so inspired by it and from there; I took that scene to replicate here in my story. ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: --

Chapter 14 – Lion vs. Bull

"You'll see." He said calmly.

"May I see the rest of the cards?"

"Certainly." He permitted.

Shizuru flips all the remaining cards at the table. The four of it shows a soaring eagle, a bear clawing his way, a raging bull and a small but sneaky rat. What kind of man Sakyo is? What in the world he was doing? What does he want? What kind of strategy he was up to destroy the enemy?

Sakyo confessed something to her. "For now, you would not understand why I am doing this. It is early to say and I don't want to divulge my plans to you."

"You don't trust me, aren't you?"

"I do trust you however, when it comes to preparing a war, I trust no one but myself."

An air of disparity emerged from both of them as she analyzed Sakyo was getting mysterious by the minute. She wanted to ask more questions but she cannot. He maybe right, he was surely up to something in his sleeves. There is another thing that she considers it disturbing, his blue eyes are getting intense.

It was so intense that she can feel the flame of his wrath coming out from his darker side. If only she can see and read auras, then she knew he was few steps away from explosion.

Sakyo approaches from her front as she startled from his action. What is he going to do this time?

"Shizuru, everything will be over."

She does not know what he is talking about.

No words can describe the depth of his emotions as he embraced the off-guard female. She is having a confusing time whether Sakyo is a soldier ready for war or a mystic lover.

Whatever that is, she is enjoying it. Love is such bizarre thing to explore when you are emotionally incline, which drizzles your lonely heart. There was no space in between them as Shizuru made her moment memorable by paying him back an embrace.

"You deserve better." He whispered.

She could not help it but asked, "What do you mean?"

He loosens his arms from her body to get a closer look at her eyes.

_Is he trying to kiss me?_

Instead of a kiss, he went back from his table to get something from his drawer. A sound of 'thud' met their ears as he gave her…

…a teddy bear!

Not just an ordinary teddy bear as she glanced at its neck. Stunning and sparkling topaz gems aligned perfectly to the white gold bracelet.

"Do you think this is too much?" she doubted.

"In my vocabulary, there is no such thing as 'too much'." He claimed but deep down inside…he just can't do it.

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed as Sakyo contacted his butler that he will not be coming home tonight. Louie acknowledges his call since he decided to stay at the office to do some 'extra work'. He also instructed his servant that he should bring his clothes at early morning. He did affirm his orders by taking down some notes. 

Sakyo pushes down the red key from his cellphone to end their short conversation. He removes his suit and hangs it over his chair. He stares down at the monitor without even blinking his eyes.

His successes and failures had brought this man formidable, as he will remember those things by heart. Mr. Butajiri marches quickly in his place that Sakyo will least expect it…but he was wrong.

True enough, he did catch him by surprise when he attacked the company's security systems. It costs him dearly but money is no object as of this time. He somewhat figured that he used spies to undermine his company. There are so many people committed those crimes for the past three years but one of them stands out.

It was his former secretary, Jin Ito.

He doesn't need the police's help to solve crimes since he knew each employee psychologically on how they act and behave. Although, he never read their individual reports but the interview gave him a general idea of whom they are. Personalities really stood out among the crowd.

Sakyo uses his art of the general to utilize his campaign. If he wants war, then so be it…let there be war. The purpose of war is not battle at all. No company goes to war to fight. It goes to war to attain its purpose. It may be that a nation must destroy the enemy's army to achieve this purpose. However, the destruction is not the end; it is only the incidental by-product or the means to the end.

Goliath Company is like an imperial power with avaricious lust for more wealth and more power. Additionally, that it has always exhibited base ideals and disrespect for the underprivileged. Evidence he cited were from his former employees who cried out their disappointments and woes over Mr. Butajiri. Sakyo knew that Shizuru has a lot to say about him. He understood that she wanted to forget all the miserable conditions that she went through but it gave him a clearest idea of what was happening among his subordinates. The veteran CEO despises all of them and he has no gratitude for them.

He tapped the pen unto his table as he began to plan his next move. He saw a device lying down quietly. This device is the brainchild of the company…he called it 'shadow skill'. It is a hardware, when downloaded completely; it will trace every computer in his company and the others as well, to scan their last activity. He programmed it by himself in case this situation happens…and it does. For instance, if someone maliciously garnered all the passwords, all it can do is to disguise itself as a friendly program. By that time, it detects corrupt work and suspends the user from doing it further. Moreover, it will create a report and sends immediately to the nearest police station to where the person lives.

If in case the police found the program, it will automatically save from the computer's profiles. After that, 'shadow skill' will disappear without a trace.

Sakyo is psychotically clever.

He knew exactly who stole this counterpart program, 'master key'…

It was not just Jin Ito but also someone else from his company…

…and that person has a thing for him.

* * *

Mr. Butajiri and his newfound allies were celebrating in a French five-star restaurant. They all ordered the entire expensive epicureans that have in the menu. Jin Ito chooses the nineteenth century French wine to give each other a toast of victory. Meanwhile, the mysterious person carefully counts the money that it salvages from internet banking. 

They demand to the restaurant manager to stop accepting clients. All they want is to focus their attention only to them. The manager has no choice but to follow his orders as he signaled the waiters to serve them with utmost hospitality.

He loved being in command as he realize that these are the price of being filthy rich. He can easily attain to what his heart desires. It is the most evil motto and yet, it is the most pleasurable to experience. Jin opened his container to pick up his exotic cigar. He feels like he is the boss of the mafia where stealing is a virtue.

A greedy laughter makes them the devil's children in which business for them is like hell. They committed every single sin such as lies, wrath, and lust. Of course, bribery is included. Mr. Butajiri loved bribing his political clients to the point that they are willing to lick his feet down to the ground. He had such an enormous power when he had money. He also has charity foundation, which unknown to the public, every penny goes into his pocket.

As all of them are busy chanting and eating, one of the waiters, disguised as a police, gave his fellow officers a signal to surround the area. A group of police, waiting outside, quietly moved their feet to the ground with the entire arsenal in their hands. Additionally, the chief police already had a warrant of arrest in his hand. When everything is settle and clear, the whole unit storms the restaurant with the bewildered clients. Mr. Butajiri attempts to escape but it was too late. The chief officer hand him over the paper signifying that he needs to follow orders without bail. Jin Ito and the mysterious person are facing an arrest, as they were part of his evil scheme.

At the far corner of the street, Sakyo can clearly see the whole scenario from his car. Mr. Butajiri's hands were handcuff as the chief escorts him inside the car. His two associates followed him next as he knew they were the ones responsible for computer theft. It was almost midnight, as he shows no sign of sleepiness. He extracted revenge to those who foolishly attempts to destroy him. They are the ones who truly deserve his justified wrath. After all, it was a fair game and he did not violate its rules.

Just like his sun sign, the lion is the undisputed king of the jungle.

He plans to have a meeting tomorrow with his legal counsel on what necessary steps to make. The future is predictable when he intensively study the current events. His instincts also played an important role. A sixth sense should develop further as it gave him a mental power to invade a mind. Indeed, the mind is the most complex organ when discovering its capabilities. However, when revealed, certainly it was the most powerful war tool of all.

* * *

Shizuru was sitting at her study table, trying to analyze Sakyo's cards from her mind. There were a soaring eagle, raging bull, angry lion, sneaky rat and a clawing bear. Does Sakyo love animals? That idea quickly exits out from it. 

She remembered the sentence that came out from his mouth.

"_For now, you would not understand why I am doing this. It is early to say and I don't want to divulge my plans to you."_

Could it be the plan that he was talking about are the animals themselves?

If her analysis is right, then it must be it. The soaring eagle means that he should search his rival's plans. The clawing bear means that he should confront him. The sneaky rat means that he should attack his rival by secrecy. The raging bull means to use his strong points to overthrow the enemy. Lastly, the angry lion means to destroy his rival…until nothing remains.

What a strange and unfortunate event happening before her eyes!

She wrote her findings unto her notebook fast. Her ideas are on fire as she raced against the fading memory. She made a brilliant discovery of his plans. It was like authenticating an archaeological artifact from the two thousand year old tomb. When one freely decides to follow the mental clues completely, it takes preference over other plans.

Sakyo's words do not create any incompatibility between him and the lion, but rather it highlights his overall personality. His words of war cannot take precedence over the words of command. To follow his cognitive strategy means there should be an unfettered emotional detachment.

How smart he is and at the same time…

…she does not understand him.

Truly, men are the complete opposites of women, who intellectually, incline to control the matters of the world. They are rational indeed. Although they are some men who are sensitive and emotional, it dominates their character. Sakyo has charisma, too and she loved every bit of it.

She massages her head, trying to ease her aches and pain.

The thought of his image did not escape from her mind.

_Why did I keep thinking about you? Why am I so worried? Worst, why am I acting this way?_

_Could it be that I was falling in love with him?_

She decided to sleep as she turns off the light from the table. Slipping herself beneath the blanket reminds her of the vivid dream. She took one of the pillows and kept it tightly in her body. It gave her a sense of security as the night stood still over the silent city. A fragmented piece of her puzzle will finally integrate for tomorrow's aftermath. Although her body rests from tonight's exhaustion, her eyes could not get close to doze. She waited for few more hours until it finally rested to sleep.

-To be continued-


	16. Chapter 15

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: --

Chapter 15 – Battle for Supremacy

Shizuru courteously gave way to the elderly woman who was entering the elevator. There is no point hurrying since she was fifteen minutes early. As she waited for another elevator to come, she detects that there is some commotion going on. A batch of journalists is waiting for the lift with their camera crew. She wonders _what is going on_. As the door opens, they all went inside until no space is available.

She could not breathe with all the people compressed inside the elevator. By the time it stops at the nineteenth floor, all of them passes out towards to the Purple Eye DBC office.

What are these people doing here?

There are two security guards blocking away the main entrance. She showed her identification card as they allowed the female employee to get in. She walked through the path when Eri greeted her.

"Oh my gosh, they're here." She asserted.

"They are here for what?"

"Haven't you heard? Purple Eye is suing Goliath Company for intellectual property infringement." She proclaimed.

"What? Since when did Goliath Company commit that?"

"Last Friday, it was all over the news this morning. In fact, Mr. Valdez sets up for today's press conference. We have a temporary break today."

Shizuru could not believe it but the media are indeed enthusiastic. They are preparing the cameras, lights, microphones and their questions. A few employees volunteered to assemble the chairs and table as both women extend their help.

At the boardroom, they aligned the tables horizontally. Each table has three chairs to sit on. One of their colleagues turns on the microphone in the podium. The lights shine moderately to accompany the brightness of the room.

Their vice-president, Goro, gave a signal to both security guards to open the main entrance. They followed his instructions as the media hurriedly went to the boardroom. All of them positioned themselves at the front as some of them get it. Unfortunately, late journalists set themselves at the back while the camera operators are rushing towards it. Tape recorders, microphones from the newscasters and video cameras were place above the table at the podium. A vacant seat in the middle indicates that Sakyo will be sitting there.

After ten minutes of preparation, Goro and Sakyo entered the boardroom with noises and buzz from the media. All of them are anticipating from his point of view regarding the crime that his main rival committed.

Both men sat down to their chairs along with the unidentified man. Mr. Hideo Arai became a temporary company arbitrator. His job is to point the journalists at random to ask important questions to the executive men.

They began with a brief introduction, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please refrain yourselves from talking. We will formally begin the press conference."

"The woman with the red jacket, please ask your question right now." He pointed out.

The female reporter proceeded, "How did you found out about Goliath Company's illegal downloading activity?"

Sakyo replied, "It is through my program that I discovered their illegal activity."

One man raised his hand as Mr. Arai gave him the permission to ask.

"May we know what kind of program that you are talking about?" he called.

This time, Goro answered his question, "It was Sakyo's self-made program called 'shadow skill'. It was there that it traced the illegal activity that the hacker created."

"Did you have the intention to trap the hacker?" one of them shouted.

Sakyo counter back, "It is my intention since the hacker corrupted my company's stocks. Not only that, he also manage to steal some important passwords that leads to important documents, stole my employees' money and lastly, he used a cheap trick to win over me."

"What are your future plans?" a female reporter asked from far behind.

"We will definitely sue them." Goro answered confidently "we have here our chief legal counsel, Mr. Taro Yamada. He will handle all those affairs."

"According to the police reports that one of your employees stole the device that contains the program 'master key'. Do you know that person?"

It was Sakyo's turn to answer, "Yes, however, I will not reveal that employee's identity for now. You will find out when this case goes to court."

A lot of buzzes and noises dominate the room, as the three men did not discuss further the details of their demands. However, they extend the conference for another hour. The media were joyful as they continued to ask more questions.

At the other side of the room, Shizuru and Eri are listening over the thin walls that divide them. All they can hear are murmurs and inaudible questions. Only the top executives have the right to get in the boardroom and no one else.

"I wonder what will happen next." Eri wondered.

"It could be the court but I don't know exactly when." Shizuru predicted.

"Do you have any idea how many millions or billions will our company sue the rival one?"

"I don't know in exact amount but definitely, it will be worth billions."

"Surely, the Goliath Company will go down and meet its end." Eri concluded.

"Maybe you are right considering the damages it caused." Shizuru commented.

"I got an idea! We can turn on the TV in the lounge room. I'm sure this conference is on the news." Eri suggested.

"Nice thinking, we are going to that room right away." Shizuru said as both of them proceeded to the lounge. However, they are not alone. Their colleagues are already watching the press conference with their eyes stuck on the television.

All of them are either sitting on their chairs, sipping their hot coffee, calling their relatives to watch the news or discussing what will be the future of their own company. This is such an intriguing day for all as Shizuru concentrated herself on the screen. The conference continued.

"How many millions will your company sue the Goliath Company?"

"According to the calculations from our lawyer, it would be worth billions considering it affects all of the company's profits." Sakyo retorted.

"Do you have any idea why Mr. Butajiri commits such thing?"

"In my opinion, it is because he had a difficult time dealing with his company's worries."

"Why did you create 'shadow skill' in the first place?"

"I created that program in order to fix the problem in case this happens. Surprisingly, it does and I had a choice to save my employees from deadly destruction." Sakyo defended.

"Do you have plans to market that program?"

"No, I don't have plans to sell it."

As the conversation goes, it tells a lot of revelation that her former employer desperately wanted to be on top again by using all means and that includes dirty tactics. In business world, it is illegal to use it and unfortunately, it became the easiest solution to acquire it.

A final sentence came from the lawyer's mouth.

"This case will be the end of their corporation."

* * *

This astounding news spreads all across the newspaper stands as it occupies the whole story in every channel shown in TV. Shizuru was fortunate enough that Sakyo invited her to go with him. The media were now outside of the court waiting from both powerful men with different business styles. As Sakyo came out from his luxury car, journalists flocked the young executive as he refrains himself from talking. There were spontaneous flashes from the cameras. Fortunately, both of them are wearing sunglasses as it screens their eyes from temporary blindness. Meanwhile, Shizuru followed him from behind as she struggles to get into her way. They entered the courthouse as the security guards barred the horde of media men from entering. 

Mr. Butajiri and his associates followed next. Police officers who encircle them to protect the defendants walk along with them. They are all wearing sunglasses to hide their identities. They felt the shame that the media gives them. They all know that this news will be broadcasting nationally on TV.

They entered the courthouse as the showdown finally begins.

* * *

The courtroom had a crowd with a few distinct journalists, company's respective lawyers, court reporter, court clerk, a group of people sitting in the jury box and of course, the defendant and the plaintiff. Shizuru's heart was beating wildly as it was her first time to witness the verbal war. She can see at the far end of the corner where her boss, Mr. Butajiri, and two unfamiliar figures sitting beside him. 

The other figure was so familiar with its looks but she was not sure.

The judge entered the room as all of them rise up from their seats. He went to the raised desk known as 'the bench.' He wears a long plain black robe. He bangs the gavel and all of them sat down as the court hearing begins. The defendant, Goliath Company, represented by its lawyer, Eichi Suzuki, stood up from his seat. He started to debate in favor of his client on why he is innocent. An hour of discussion follows next.

After his session, the plaintiff, Purple Eye Company, represented by its lawyer, Taro Yamada, was his turn to give his client a perspective on why the defendant is guilty of all accounts of graft, corruption and intellectual property infringement. He stated all evidences available from the traced illegal downloading activity. Eichi raised his hand to object but the judge hinder him to do so. He let Taro Yamada to discuss further with his findings.

After that, Eichi was his turn to object Mr. Valdez's activity on why he created the program 'shadow skill' in order to invade his client's privacy. This time, Taro objected to his reasoning but the judge ruled out that Eichi should finish talking his findings. He rationalizes that he, too, must face a penalty for invasion of privacy. Somehow, both teams have their strategies to counterattack their claims.

The judge ordered cross-examination of the defendants as the first person to do it is Mr. Jin Ito. Before he sat at the witness area, he pledges himself in front of everybody to speak the truth before God and men. He solemnly agrees as he sits in a lone chair. Mr. Yamada began to ask questions regarding his past working history with Purple Eye Company. He admitted that he did work there. However, he made a clear statement that he did not steal anything. Mr. Yamada questioned his previous malicious activities during his employment. He defended that those activities are relatively internal company conflict only.

He ended his session while the judge proceeds to call on the third person. It stood up from its seat as Shizuru got herself astounded by the lone female defendant…

…it was Moriko Endo.

Her appearance gave Shizuru a shocking moment where in fact, Sakyo was calm and quiet. He did not find it surprising. She approaches the stand with the usual pledge of truth before God and men. Mr. Yamada cross-examines the scared client. He asked questions regarding on how she stole the 'master key' program from her employer. She confessed that she wanted to extract revenge to her rival employee, which she identified as Shizuru Kuwabara.

_What?_

She further discussed that she got jealous of her when her boss, Sakyo Valdez, displays his attention unto her. Additionally, she took the advantage of stealing the said program while her boss was in New York to accept his award. She went to the company's rival, Goliath, in order for her, Jin Ito and Mr. Butajiri to download the passwords and important informations illegally. She admitted that she does know Jin Ito personally but in an outside of the company's premises in order to avoid suspicion.

_This woman needs treatment from mental institution_.

Taro Yamada concluded his reasoning as it was Eichi Suzuki's turn to cross-examine Sakyo Valdez. The young CEO stood up from his seat as he pledges before the judge that he would tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. By the time he sat down, Mr. Suzuki wasted no time to interrogate him.

His first question was on why he created the program, 'shadow skill'. He defended himself by stating that he creates that 'antidote' to his program. He anticipated that someone would steal programs from him. Mr. Suzuki, again, asked him if he created the program 'master key'. He firmly insists that the program 'master key' was an experimental project. He does not intend to use it against anybody. Additionally, he does not have plans to market it. He proudly boasts his credentials that his ethics are unblemished.

Mr. Suzuki stopped interrogating the man seated. However, he still firmly believes that he ruled out that the creation of the program 'master key' is dangerous as he convinces the judge that it is very destructive when it falls to the wrong hands.

Mr. Butajiri is the last person in line to defend himself. The judge called his name to give himself his perspective. As he stood up, some audience shouted back claiming he is guilty. The magistrate ordered the audience to remain silent inside the courtroom.

He lowly bowed his head, showing that he felt ashamed of himself. Taro Yamada proceeded with his interrogation. He asks what did motivate him to steal the device in order to corrupt his rival's informations. The veteran CEO yielded that he has hatred towards the young lad. He could not believe a person like him would triumph in this competitive business. He ran out of ideas in creating for his company so he decided to steal from him. In this way, his aging corporation will survive…somehow.

Sakyo just shook his head in disappointment. Shizuru can tell that he was not playing fair in this cyber clash between the techno titans. Taro added his question about bribing some lobbyists in the Parliamentary House in Japan. He spoke the word, 'yes' as he began to describe in details on how he did so.

He wanted to allure them just to keep him safe from the criminal acts that he committed in the past. Additionally, he sought their help in building his company by avoiding abundant government taxes.

The judge ordered five minutes recess and after that, he will declare his verdict. As he banged his gavel, everyone in the courtroom started to chat about the lawyers' rational reasons.

Five minutes break is like five hours in waiting. She can tell that Sakyo is confident of the outcome, as his face has no trace of surrender and fear. On the other hand, she can see Mr. Butajiri bends his head low as if he was facing the toughest time of his life. All she can do is to wish her former employer could stay true to his words. However, he was a ruthless man and it was too late for him to change.

The room went into deep silence as the judge entered the room once again. This time, they will be hearing his verdict unto the defendant. It was the most intensifying moment where the fate of all the accused will be determined.

He passed the papers to the court reader. She adjusted her voice and began to speak.

Shizuru's fingers were all crossed as this blitzkrieg was about to end.

_Whatever happens, I still love you._

-To be continued-


	17. Chapter 16

**Zodiac Sigh!**

Author's Note: --

Chapter 16 – Ascension

Inside the court, a reader announces the judge's rational reasoning of the defendants' verdict. He stated that graft and corruption are serious matters to consider. The article of Japan law indicated that whoever committed such act is penalize for ten to fifteen years imprisonment without bail. Additionally, the plaintiff has to pay the defendant the cost of damages it created.

Copyright infringement adds into it. It is an unauthorized use of material without the prior knowledge of the creator to give permission towards the user. Mr. Butajiri committed the "commercial use of non-commercial software", as the violation of the said crime.

As the reader proclaimed that the defendant is guilty in all accounts, some of the audience cheered his decision. The judge ordered them to calm themselves down as the reader continued. She stated in the paper that Mr. Butajiri is sentence to fifteen years imprisonment in moderate security prison without bail. Moreover, he ordered him to pay the plaintiff worth US$ 800 million in seven years of payment. This was due to the financial damages that the plaintiff has experience. While Jin Ito and Moriko Endo, were sentence to seven years imprisonment without bail. They need to follow the order of paying the penalty US$150, 000 each for stealing the Purple Eye employees' salaries and the program.

The hearing is now over as the police escorts the accused away from the media. Sakyo and his legal counsel came out victorious from the court. The media flocked them as they unleashed their questions regarding the court proceedings. Sakyo answered them by telling a simple statement that he is happy with the outcome. He could not hide his smile away from them. The media interrogation continued but he fades away by getting inside his car. As Shizuru went inside, they are constant camera flashes everywhere as if they are the celebrities for that day. She could not get use of all these media exaggeration.

* * *

"You are so lucky, Shizuru." Eri noted as she unfolds the today's tabloid.

Today's front-page newspaper dominates the corporate war between Purple Eye and Goliath Companies. This technological battle is over as Sakyo emerges himself as the sole winner. Concerning the defunct company, he decided to acquire it so that the former employees will be working again. In Tokyo's Financial Times, the Purple Eye's revenue increases to US$ 18.74 billion in this year. In addition, Sakyo's net worth is US$ 11.2 billion as of this year, too.

It was a turbulent yet a rewarding year for them as the employees went back to work as usual. The only difference is that the company has a new building to accommodate all the workers. It has many amenities and its architecture is at par with the greatest designs in the world. The only thing that remains is the fantastic view, which overlooks the urban beauty.

As recess was over, they both returned to their respective workplaces to begin a new life and challenges that awaits the company ahead.

* * *

Sakyo kept reading the articles from the newspaper regarding the downfall of his rival company. It was such a shame for Mr. Butajiri to confess in front of everybody that he devised his plan of failure. He never thought that a person like him would carry out the monstrous greed. This is the dark side of being the CEO, the power of accumulation creeps steadily against the firm virtues. Once you have the dominion of money and influence, it gave you the notion that you became god-like. Unfortunately, they are not gods but just human beings who have limitations.

Another battle has won and he proved against his business critics that he would reign supreme. He did it honestly, as they gave him the respect that he truly deserves. Sakyo noticed Shizuru's empty table as he was staring too long. He wants to proclaim the good news but he has to be careful not to be hasty.

Someone knocked at his door; he gave a verbal permission to get in. She entered his premises with a handful of papers. The bracelet that he gave it to her days ago was dangling in her slim wrist. He thought that it suits her perfectly. A sparkling yellow stones glitters against the sunlight as its brilliance gave him a slight blindness.

"How do you find my bracelet?" she asked with pride.

"I find it beautiful! Of course, I choose it for you." He joked.

Sakyo stood up from his seat as he was about to disclose something. He authorized her to lock the doors closely. Discussing some important matters will benefit both of them, as it will take her by surprise.

"Shizuru, I think you deserved more than a secretary." He objected.

"I don't mind following your orders. I am at peace with it." She declared.

"It may be a difficult transition for you considering that you only worked here for six months."

A disastrous idea ignites her mind after he told her about the six months evaluation. She was nervously thinking that she failed it. If she does, she can go back from square one by searching all available vacant jobs in the internet. Of course, that routine can be quite unpredictable since she doesn't have a clue how long or short will she remain unemployed. Worst, she might end up depending in lowly government social welfare.

She intrigues him, "Did I fail your expectations?"

"I don't think you failed. In fact, you surpassed it." He remarked.

Sakyo proposed her an offer, "For now, you can no longer work as my personal secretary. You will be working as a quality assurance manager."

Quality Assurance Manager?

She took a deep breath, absorbing the verbal impact that he gave her. A quality assurance manager is the occupation that she ever wanted…all throughout her life. Finally, her hard work pays off. However, she had a hard time dealing with the reality on how to work with this promising position. She is not use to delegate the tasks to her subordinates.

"I don't think I can handle it." She refused.

Sakyo was dismayed about her decision, "what are you talking about?"

"I prefer being in this position."

He confronted her, "I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime that everybody badly wanted. However, you're refusing it and it was a poor decision. I can't believe that I am hearing this from you."

Shizuru told him the truth, "I don't have the leadership skill."

"Then, I will train you. You can attend seminars regarding that subject. I will pay all the fees." He convinced her.

Presently, she is fighting over two emotional and physical things: One, she will be working with the new occupation that she ever wanted and two: she does not want to separate from him in his work place. Her decision can drastically change her life for the last time if she opted for a highly prized position. This golden offer came only once in her life that deep inside her heart, she needs to grab it tightly.

However, her contradicting answer flowed out from her mouth.

"I have to think about it." Shizuru said, almost in whisper.

"There is no time to think." He warned as his patience wears thin.

As she looked up to his face, she can see his blue eyes demonstrate his deep interest. No man in her life observes her that way. Her head swerves away from him but she dealt something that she did not expect…

…a kiss in her forehead.

As if it was déjà vu, she recalled the incident in her dream. It was the same softness and warm that touches her skin. Indeed, he did the staid kiss that haunts her for days but she wondered why he did so.

"This must be a dream." She murmured.

Sakyo, thinking it was about the offer, replied, "It was not a dream but a reality."

Misunderstanding arises between the two contrasting figures. It was indeed not a dream when all undistorted senses received an irresistible offer. Surely, one has to ask directly to make sure if he was the one as Shizuru got tempted with that thought, "Are you the one who kissed me at New York when I fallen asleep?"

He answered her suspicion, "Yes, and I don't see that it is a problem."

His pensive mood somehow gave her the chills as thousand thoughts generate more of his mystifying being. Shizuru is clueless of what comes next after that move. _Don't stare at me that way. I do not want to create a scandal here._

Sakyo's head moved closer to her. He was going to give her a kiss.

_Goodness, I am going to faint! Help!_

However, another thought in her mind sparked that it is better to remain civil and steady. Why does she needs to faint where the dreamy prince is about to kiss the maiden? Why does she have to miss the opportunity? Finally, his lips installs unto her.

How does it feel?

By the time he withdrew, she could not help but to blush. Her fingers touched her lips as if she was trying to say that she like it. It was soft and sweet. It was neither invasive nor rough. Partly, she has never been kiss like that before…especially if that kiss came from Sakyo.

She decided that it was a perfect time to reveal her fear. Expressing it can get him a glimpse of her vulnerability. Of course, showing your weakness can be devastating in business but there comes a time when emotions need to flow smoothly conniving the currents. Emotions are the most powerful tool when it used properly and with perfect opportunity.

"You see, the real reason why is that I am afraid that we will be apart."

"What do you mean?" Sakyo asked kindly.

"It means that I will miss you…working with you in this room. You made it memorable to me." She expressed in a gloomy way, taking a quick glance from the room that made her at home. She remembers vividly on how he lend her some money to recover shortly from her financial loss, her first encounter with him during the interview and of course, who could forget the deadlines that made her famous for beating the clock in seconds.

"Does that concern you?"

"Yes."

"Then, you will remain in my office…only the nature of your work will change." He said smugly.

Shizuru thought that he would laugh at her insecurities but he did not. He respected her personality that somehow this woman can be soft as a goose-feather-filled pillow. However, she needs to ask some questions from his suspicious card plan. Their diverted conversation continued, "The other night, I couldn't help myself wondering why you let me choose the five cards you laid down the table."

Sakyo remain silent but diligently hears her apprehension.

"When I selected the lion, I don't have any clue to what it meant. I would like to ask, why it is so?" she said, pretending that she has not studied the incident.

"Do you really want to know?" he said, crossing both arms to his chest.

She gave him the 'yes' gesture.

"It was an ambiguous plan of mine. However, I still have no intention to tell you everything." Sakyo said covertly. "The cards narrate everything. You are a smart woman, Shizuru. Why do I need an explanation when I can clearly observe that you can critically conclude about it?"

She has no choice but to surrender to his claim. Her inner voice pressured the young lass by blurting her findings, "The lion card…and you are somewhat closely related. I mean, the way you behave…"

"Lion signifies the king who doesn't know how to step down from his throne. It was the same that this majestic animal doesn't know how to forgive once wronged. They came, saw and conquered." He intercepted, adding an ancient but popular phrase.

Sakyo continued, "Lions are determined beasts if they cannot get what they wanted. Ironically, these personalities are quite parallel to me."

Shizuru jokingly tells him about her secret pastime, "I'm reading some zodiac signs and sometimes, it was the best way to analyze a human being. Esoteric it may sounds but it was quite effective."

He fortifies her claim, "maybe it is effective if it is really applicable to that person. Not everything in the zodiac narrates can be one hundred percent true. It can be differing at times."

She successfully solves the mystery that bothers her for weeks as Shizuru kindly accepted his offer for the new job opportunity. At least, she doesn't have to worry of being unemployed again and doubting another executive's leadership.

* * *

After three years since her promotion, Shizuru's worries vanished in thin air. She doesn't have to think about the grueling assignments from Sakyo. It will be a different pace in a new chapter of her life…being a quality assurance manager. Being industrious in this business competition can be stressing but once if you preoccupied yourself with inspirations from your family, colleagues and even your boss, you can never go wrong.

It was a happiest moment when her parents visited her on the other day. Lo and behold, astonishment gleams in their eyes on how their daughter successfully climbed up from a low rural status to a well-polished female manager. Shizuru took them a day tour around the city and boasted her survival here in this concrete jungle. By the time her parents went home, they could not help but to narrate their other neighbors how her story became an overnight sensation. It was indeed an inspiration where one strives to work harder and smarter to thrive from endless adversities.

She entered to her room, as Sakyo was absent from the premises. Probably, he has a meeting with the board members. Shizuru signaled an applicant to enter and make her first interview.

A young woman quietly creeps inside as she politely bowed her head. Her well-kept resume' greeted Shizuru with detailed descriptions of her past occupations. She settled herself down from a chair as she began to ask a question.

"What makes you an important employee?"

-The End-


End file.
